


Perfect Blue

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Movie Fan Fic [6]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Anime, Anime Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Broken Engagement, Broken Promises, Career Change, Confusion, Conspiracy, Crossdressing Kink, Delusions, Dubious Consent, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fake Rape Scene, Frank Is Much Older Than Gerard, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hatred, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mikey Is Older Than Gerard, Minor Character Death, Photography, Pop star, Psychological Drama, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Lothing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No More Pop Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digdeepenough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/gifts).



> Hey everyone! So I am really excited for this fic! This is nothing like I have ever written before! The main focus of the plot has very little to do with any relationship. It has more to do with the downward spiral of Gerard his life changes. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ who encouraged me to take on this challenge. I put the trigger warning in the tags, not so much for the self-harm, but the fact that the main character in the anime leaves here career as a singer to pursue acting. I was worried that it might hit home to hard with people who are still deeply hurt by the end of the band. I did not chose this anime because of it, it is just a coincidence, promise.
> 
> To celebrate, I am running a contest where i will take three winners, but you have to promise not to cheat.  
> I used two songs in this chapter. I need the name of the band(s) and the name of both songs. You will win a fic with the ship of your choice. Good luck every one! ^-^
> 
> Now onto the fic:
> 
> Gerard has been a pop idol since he was 16. He, Patrick, and Pete formed Cham and they did well for a while, but Gerard has grown restless. He dabbled in a few acting roles with bit parts and found that he liked them. Now he is leaving Cham to be a full time actor. His boyfriend, Frank, is 100% behind him as is his brother and of course his manager, but is everyone else alright with Gerard's decision?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over.

_***Gerard***_

”Are you sure you want to do this?”

”No, but I know I don’t want to do this anymore. I want to do something more. Branch out a bit.”

”Well you did get good reviews on that bit part you did.”

Gerard smiled when he heard this. He read them with Frank, trying not to show his excitement, but Frank always knew. That was what was amazing about Frank. He never understood how he got so lucky to have such an amazing and caring boyfriend.

”Gee, Gee, Gee!”

”Huh what?”

”Were you even listening?”

"No, sorry.”

Gerard blushed and looked down. He often got caught up in his own thoughts.

”What did you say?”

”I said, the new crime drama that wants you has been pretty successful. I think it is going to be really good for your career.”

”Yeah, me too.”

”Hey you two, are you guys done?”

”Yeah, I think so.”

Gerard gets up then looks back at the doorway with a smile.

”Thanks Mikey.”

”Anytime Gee.”

*

*

*

Gerard is on the train. He is weary, but happy. He leans against the door and sighs as he watches the scenery of the city go by. He closes his eyes and thinks about the last performance.

_The crowd was buzzing and it made his skin tingle._

_”Are you guys ready for this?”_

_”No not really, but let’s do it anyway.”_

_”Yeah, one last time.”_

_The three place their hands in a circle.”_

_”Ready? 1, 2, 3 Cham Go!”_

_The music starts up and the three run out on the stage to the roar of the crowd._

Gerard smiles as he sees that the store has stocked up on his favorite milk. He grabs a container and then some fish food since he is running low. He grabs a few snacks that he knows Frank likes then he is out of the store and on his way home. He passes an electronics store that is playing one of their songs. He smiles again and drifts off a bit.

_”I'll keep my jealousy close, 'cause it's all mine. And if you say this makes you happy, then I'm not the only one lying. “_

_Gerard sings his heart out as Pete and Patrick join in the chorus._

_”Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you, can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake. The hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday.”_

_The crowd roars at the tongue and cheek lyrics, and it makes Gerard smile more and camp it up a bit on stage. He scans the crowd of fans and he sees them. They were at the last two concerts, and caused such problems. They were drinking too. Gerard wondered how they got away with it when no alcohol was sold at the park they were performing in._

_”So wear me like a locket around your throat. I'll weigh you down, I'll watch you choke. You look so good in blue, you look so good in blue.”_

__

_Patrick and Pete started to play their hearts out, and Gerard moved around the stage, showing off for the crowd. He did a quick spin and narrowly avoided getting hit by a beer can. The trouble makers cajoled him and his friends. Gerard did his best to ignore them and finish the song._

Now nearly home Gerard sighed. Their last concert was not what he had hoped it would be. He walked up the path that led to his apartment. He climbed the stairs slowly. Gerard had a speech all planned out, but the interruption.

_”Everyone, Gee has an announcement for you all.”_

_Pete patted Gerard on the back, and he walked up to the end of the stage._

_”Everyone, thank you for the love and support that you have given us. We will be forever grateful, and I just wanted to say…”_

_”Boo, who the fuck cares?!”_

_Gerard flinches as the drunk boys start to taunt him. He gets quiet and clutches at the microphone. The other fans start to yell back at them. Then it is back and forth between the two sides, and it looks like this trouble could escalate quickly._

_”Hey man, get off me!”_

_Gerard looks up and sees a tall lanky guy with frizzy hair grabbing the boy trying to throw another beer can at him. The boy takes a shot in the face, and the guy is about to punch him again when Pete stands up and grabs the mike._

_”Stop it all of you! Look, this is Gee’s last performance with Cham!”_

_Everyone stops and looks at them. Gerard takes a breath and places a hand on Pete’s shoulder. Pete smiles and hands the mike back._

_”I just wanted to say thank you for everything again. I am moving on in my career, but I will never forget you all or Pete and Patrick, and the music I made with them. So this will be my last song.”_

_Pete goes to the side and has a seat and Patrick sits down at the piano. He counts Gerard off and he begins to sing._

_”I got troubled thoughts and the self-esteem to match. What a catch, what a catch, whoa whoa ho ho.”_

Gerard places the key in the door and walks in. The bags from shopping are put down on the counter, and he puts the milk and snacks away. Then goes into the living room, well not really a living room. The apartment is very small, but it is all he can afford. Frank has asked him to move in, but Gerard still wants his independence... Well he is a little stubborn too.

”Hey guys, miss me?”

Gerard chuckles as the fish gather at the top of the tank while he sprinkles the food in. He then caps it and puts it away. Gerard collapses on the bed and sighs.

”It’s over.”


	2. Oh! You Do Love Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Cham is over, what will Gerard do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this next chapter took so long to get out. My lovely Betafishy is on holiday in Mexico so my other beta,Airashii, is doing a little double duty. Things should be updating more quickly now though I promise. ^-^
> 
> So for this fic I had to create a place for Frank since the original had none...unless I wanted to kill him. Considering that some of you still want to kill me for killing Frank in **Bondage Mansion** , I decided against it. The original character in the anime was not in a relationship, but I decided to create one for Frank to fit in. Although she insists that she wants no outward credit, my Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ is writing for Frank. She just wanted to be a part of this fic in some form. ^0^
> 
> So in this chapter we introduce Frank and you find out more about Gerard and their relationship. Kind of a filler chapter, but I think it is important to establish this for the rest of the fic to make sense. 
> 
> Enjoy every one. ^-^

Gerard opened his eyes and saw that it was dark. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head out as he tried to sit up. He fell back down though and groaned.

"Coffee, I need coffee."

Frank pushed open Gerard's bedroom door with his shoulder, letting in the light from the hallway. He was carrying two mugs filled with coffee and wearing a smile on his face.

"Time to wake up, babe." 

He chimed, sitting at the end of his boyfriend’s bed.

"I made coffee."

"Frankie! Coffee! Oh you do love me!"

Gerard made grabby hands for both his boyfriend and what he was carrying. He took the mug and sipped the perfectly blended beverage. He moaned as it ran down his throat.

"God Frankie, I needed this."

"Yeah, I figured." 

Frank chuckled under his breath and drank some of his coffee. He looked Gerard over and then glanced around the dark bedroom. The walls were covered in posters, mostly of his band. It was a bit awkward the first time Frank saw them. He didn't fully understand why Gerard had them in the first place. 

"So, how're you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good. The show was not what I expected. I wish you could have come, but I know you had to work. I mean we did not often do midafternoon shows anyway."

Gerard took another satisfying sip of his caffeinated drink and then went on.

"Honestly I am just glad it is over. I can relax now and learn my lines for the drama and not have to worry for a while."

Gerard looks around his room at all the Cham stuff on the walls.

"Hey Frankie, want to help me virginize my walls again?"

Frank was taken aback by his question. 

"Huh? Seriously?" 

So that meant he really was done with Cham... He didn't know why it was suddenly hitting him... Gerard was moving on. He was starting a new chapter in his life.

"Are you sure?"

He waved his hand in the air in the direction of his Gerard’s decorated wall.

"Yeah, I really am."

Gerard placed the coffee mug on the table and then stood up on his bed. he steadied himself a bit for balance and then reached up and started to slowly take the tape holding one of the Cham posters off the wall. He folded the tape back and then neatly rolled it up and placed it to the side. Frank set his mug down as well and joined his boyfriend. He started for the smaller posters on the wall closest to the bedroom door and took them down gently, one by one.

"To be perfectly honest, these pictures really did throw me off the first time I came in here."

Frank had lied when Gerard asked him if he was weirded out at all by decorations. He told his boyfriend that it was cool... Interesting and charming. 

Flat. Out. Lie.

"Really, so you were weirded out huh? I thought so. I mean you always wanted to fuck with the lights off. I thought I was gaining weight or something that turned you off"

Gerard kind of kept his head down as he rolled up the poster in his hand and placed it with the others. Frank glared at him over his shoulder and frowned. Shit, Gerard was good at making him feel like an inconsiderate asshole.

"Well, you're the one that always turned me down. The lights-off suggestions were to make you more comfortable. The posters have nothing to do with that."

He wanted nothing more than to get this over with. Peeling the band-aid off quickly was the perfect analogy for this situation. Gerard turned to Frank placed his hands on his hips. He was getting pissed now.

"I was never uncomfortable with the lights on or off and don’t lie anymore. The posters bothered you, just fucking admit it!"

Frank moved away from the wall after taking down the last poster and placed it on the desk... Well, more like slammed it down with the palm of his hand.

"Didn't I just say that I was fucking weirded out?! But not... Not during sex. Are you insane!?" 

His hand was still over the poster, completely covering Gerard's face on it. 

"And don't fucking yell at me when I'm trying to help you! Now you know why I lie about certain things! Dramatic."

Gerard was extremely pissed now. This was not how his evening was supposed to go. They were supposed to go out to dinner and maybe a club afterwards. Later they would fuck in the dark and fuck it.

"Fine Frank, you want it dark?! I'll give you dark!"

Gerard picked up the coffee mug and hurled it at the light bulb in the center of his room. It shattered along with the mug and the room was plunged into darkness.

"See? See what I mean?"

Frank released a deep sigh and kicked the bedroom door open, letting the light in. 

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do what you want Frank, I don’t care."

Gerard could feel the tears falling, but he was in the shadows still so Frank would see nothing. Frank quickly grabbed his coat off the back of Gerard's desk chair and slipped it on. He grabbed his keys off the desk and it jingled loudly in the silence.

"Right. Okay." 

Frank stepped through the bedroom door; his back to Gerard now. 

"Call me when you're done with your temper tantrum."

He walked down the hall and to the front door. He pulled it open and rushed out, slamming the door behind him. Now Gerard cracked. He fell to his knees and sobbed loudly. He was good at sabotaging his relationships. Well the ones he had since he turned 14, which was actually a lot. After he joined Cham when he was 16 1/2 he went through a relationship a month it seems. They all got excited about the idea of dating a pop idol, but when they saw that Gerard was always busy they left quickly. Especially the ones that were just looking for a quick fuck. Despite his stage character, Gerard was not like that. He valued his virginity enough to give it to someone special. When Frank came along he knocked the breath out of Gerard. Gerard was shocked that a 21 year old was interested in him other than sex. Frank though surprised him. The first year, Frank did not even push for sex. He was fine with a little making out, but he waiting till Gerard was 18 before he even touched him. Gerard gave his virginity to Frank on his 20th birthday. Now they had been together for five years. Five fucking years! Gerard was so in love and he hoped that Frank felt the same. He even secretly wondered if Frank would ever ask him to marry him, but not with him acting like this. He didn’t even know why he did it. Gerard reached across the covers and encountered a broken piece of the mug. It sliced into his arm and he cried out. He grabbed his wrist and could feel the blood running out of the cut.

"Great just great."

Gerard knew he should go to the bathroom and check the damage, but he was emotionally drained now. He curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly for the loss of his love.

Fuck.

The first word to float around Frank's brain as he gets into his car. He doesn't even bother to start it. He just sits there, wondering why he was being such a fucking dick.

"Fuck."

He slapped his steering wheel.

Gerard was upset. He upset his boyfriend He was going through some shit and they shouldn't be fighting over petty things. He needed to be there for the man. He'd just left his band. He was going to pursue acting... He was scared. He needed Frank to support him. Frank took a deep breath and jumped out of his car. He hurried back up the staircase that lead to Gerard's apartment. He pushed open the door and stepped in. He can hear Gerard sobbing and now he seriously felt like a fucking idiot. He made him cry.

"Fuck, man."

Literally all Frank can say right now is fuck... Over and over again. He continued to Gerard's room and stood in front of the open door. Gerard was in bed, cradling his hand, crying. Frank scratched the back of his head and stepped into the dim bedroom.

"G... I'm sorry, babe."

He saw Gerard flinch at the sound of his voice. He must have not heard him come in. Frank took a seat at the end of the bed and touched the pale man’s hip.

"W-W-What are you doing here, I thought you left?"

Gerard held his arm closer to his body. He could still feel the blood coming from. He wondered how much he had lost. He wasn't woozy yet, but he could feel it creeping in a little.

"Babe I felt bad... And--whoa!" 

He looked at his boyfriend's arm and noticed the blood trickling down it.

"Fuck. Hold on." 

He jumped out of bed and rushed to Gerard's bathroom. He went through the medicine cabinet and pulled out cotton balls, rubbing alcohol and a pack of butterfly closure bandages. He came back and sat everything down on the nightstand. 

"Sit up, G. Lemme see."

Gerard tried to sit up and felt the dizziness over take him. Fuck, he lost more blood than he thought.

"C'mon. I got you." 

Frank pulled Gerard to him gently and helped him sit up against the headboard. Once Gerard was upright Frank uncapped the rubbing alcohol and damped a cotton ball with it. 

"S'gonna' sting a little." 

He warned Gerard and pressed the cotton ball against his wound.

Gerard hissed loudly and flinched. Frank lifted and cotton ball and blew gently on the spot.

"It's over. It's okay."

He wiped away the blood going down his arm and then dropped the cotton ball on the nightstand. The butterfly bandages were next. He aligned them over the cut on Gerard's arm and when he was finished he grabbed all the trash and crumpled it in his hand.

"You okay?" 

Frank watched as Gerard lay back down against his pillows and duvets.

"Yeah, I think so."

He still feels shaky, but the blood has stopped leaving his body so he will be fine again.

"Frank, what are we doing?"

Frank tightened his grip on the trash in his fist and looked down at Gerard with a stern, yet concerned stare.

"What do you mean _what're we doing_?"

"This stupid fighting over nothing. I mean we have been together for five years now and...are we going anywhere?"

Gerard did not want to look at Frank so he turned his head and looked at picture of them when they went to the amusement park together. They looked so happy back then. Frank touched Gerard's shoulder with his free hand and then moved under his chin. He turned Gerard's head to face him and they looked into each other's hazel eyes.

"I love you, okay? These fights don't mean shit to me and they sure as hell won't change my mind about marrying you."

"Marrying me? wait what?"

Gerard was in shock now. Was Frank proposing to him? In this fucked up moment of their relationship? Frank blushed a deep red and removed his hand from Gerard's chin. He accidentally let that slip... He was planning to propose at dinner.

"Well, I... Uh, yeah." 

Frank coughed nervously as he dug his hand through the pocket of his leather jacket. He touched the velvet ring box and wrapped his hand around it.

"I was uh... Gonna' propose to you at dinner this evening. Seeing as I kinda ruined it by spilling the beans I should just do it now I guess." 

He got down on his knee, making sure to avoid the broken glass.

"Gerard Arthur Way…" 

He started as he cleared his throat.

"Will you marry me?" 

He pulled out the ring box and opened it. The trash that been in his hand fell to floor. The engagement ring was blue and shimmered even in the dimly lit room. Gerard stared at the ring. It was that perfect shade of blue that the sky gets on a cloudless day. He loved those kinds of days and told Frank that once. Apparently he remembered.

"Oh Frankie, I...yes, fuck yes, I will marry you!"

Frank released the breath he had been holding in and pulled the ring out of the box. He took Gerard's left hand and slipped it on his ring finger.

"Do you like it?" 

Frank smiled sheepishly. He knew his face was probably as red as a fucking tomato and covered in sweat, but he was so happy.

"Yes, ever so much. I love you Frankie."

Frank stood up and fell into bed beside Gerard. He grabbed his _fiancés_ hand kissed the back of his tenderly. 

"And I love you too." 

He kissed him on the lips this time. Gerard kissed Frank back and sighed, this was perfect. Even if the way they got to it was not, it was perfect now. He was starting to really get into the kiss when the phone rang. Gerard decided to let the answering machine pick it up. He went to roll on top of Frank when his mother’s voice rang through the apartment.

"Gee honey, how was your last concert? Did you cry? I know I would have. Sometimes I think you are so strong and..."

Gerard groaned and pulled away.

"She is never gonna shut up until I pick up or the tape runs out."

Frank laughed and agreed. He patted Gerard's ass as he climbed out of bed to answer the phone.

"Make it quick. We've got some celebrating to do."

Gerard laughed and reached for the phone. It was out of his mouth before he even realized it.

"Mom? I'M ENGAGED!"


	3. "Excuse Me, Who Are You?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I got a fan letter in the mail. It talks about something called "Gee's Room", but I can't figure out what it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so no excuses for not updating in forever. I have been doing more reading than writing lately and I am so sorry. Also my personal life has been hit pretty hard from all angles. *sigh* Life sucks too much lately.
> 
> Okay enough with the pity party, now to the chapter.
> 
> So this anime was written in the 90's before the internet became super popular like today. Because of this Gerard's character does not fully understand it. That is why he is so clueless when Frank and Mikey are talking to him. 
> 
> This chapter establishes more relationships, but it also leads into the drama and danger that befalls our heroine. ^-^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and I promise I am back in the saddle again and will churn out more chapters again. ^-^
> 
> As before my amazing partner in crime _***Digdeepenough***_ is writing for Frank, but wants to writing credit. Silly Geebear. ^-^
> 
> OH and just a little background info on your truly. I actually eat what Gerard is eating...well not drinking, but it is my fav snack. ^0^

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Excuse me who are you?"

"Excuse me who are you?"

Gerard recited his one line over and over again. He wanted to make sure he did not mess up. He looked up and saw the famous actress that he was working with. She made him nervous. He took a deep breath in and walked over to where Frank and Mikey were sitting. He pulled the letter out to show them. He found it when he was talking to his mom yesterday among the bills.

_"Yes mom, we are going for an outdoor venue."_

_"No, we are not getting married in a church."_

_"Becasue mom, I'm not Catholic."_

_"No, mom, Frank does not care, he loves me."_

_"Mom, I...hang on I have another call."_

_"Hello? Hello? Who is this?"_

Gerard shuddered at the memory of the breathing in the receiver. He shook it off, probably just some creep. He pushed it out of his head as he approached the two most important men in his life.

"Hey guys."

He bent over and kissed Mikey on the cheek and then Frank on the lips.

"Oh, hey baby. How're you feeling?" 

Gerard could see that Frank did not want to ask if he was nervous. Frank knew it would only made him more _nervous_ than he most likely already was. He loved that about his boy...fiance. Frank looked down at Gerard's hands and noticed he was holding a piece of folded up paper.

"Whatcha got there?"

"I got a fan letter in the mail. It talks about something called "Gee's Room", but I can't figure out what it is."

Frank shot a concerned look at Mikey and gently took the letter from Gerard's hands. His eyes scanned over the words and he 'oh'ed' quietly before he chuckled.

"Babe, this is fan site... See that?" 

He pointed to the page headline. 

"That's a URL. It takes you to the site." 

Now it was Gerard's turn to 'oh', but he still seemed genuinely confused. 

Frank chuckled again and turned his attention to Mikey. 

"He has no idea what a URL is, right?"

"Gee? He has trouble programming the coffee maker."

"Oh fuck you Mikey!"

Several people turned around and Gerard ducked embarrassed. Frank pulled Gerard closer to him and kissed him on his cheek. 

"We'll get you a computer, honeybun. You'll be a whiz by the time I'm done with you."

*sigh* Frank sometimes made him feel stupid, but he knew Frank wasn't doing it on purpose.

"All right Gerard, we're ready for you."

"Right, okay, see you later guys."

Gerard walked to the set and took his place on the bench. He could not remember if the scene was in a hospital or a police station. He really needed to pay more attention to the script.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Excuse me who are you?"

Gerard took a deep breath and looked up. He saw Gabe, his manager, smile at him and wink. Gerard giggled and felt a little better. 

"Excuse me who are you?"

Gerard watched as the lead actress was talking to the writer and producer of the show. The laughed like old friends and Gerard wondered if he will ever get to that point. The actress had just received a stack of fan mail, but then handed one to the producer. Then the writer and producer walked away and Gabe stepped up to them. They talked for a bit and the producer handed him the letter. Gerard would have wondered more, but quiet was called on the set.

"Excuse me who are you?"

Gerard stilled waiting for his line to come up.

”And ACTION!”

The Actress walked in front of him. He looked up and was about to say his line when a loud bang came from the back. Everyone turned around and Gerard saw Gabe on the floor clutching his hand.

"Gabe!"

The bang echoed like a gun shot, gasps and screams followed behind it, when Gabe opened the pink envelope the producer handed him to give to Gerard. Frank, Mikey, the producer and writer of the show were close by, chatting about Gerard, before it happened. There was blood and lots of it. In the commotion Frank looked for Gerard, who was now making his way to his injured manager.

"What the hell was that?"

The producer asked, keeping his distance from the scene. The writer of the show was standing by his side, looking at the shredded pieces of blood soaked paper.

"I think the letter just exploded."

Gerard got down on his knees avoiding the blood.

"Gabe Gabe!"

"I'm all right."

Gabe then passed out.

"Mikey!"

"Easy Gee, I'm here, the ambulance is on its way."

"Fuck, why Gabe?!"

"Actually, that letter was for you."

Gerard looked up at the producer.

"What?"

Frank was in stunned silence. He couldn't take his eyes off of Gabe and the bloody pieces of paper... It could've been Gerard. Who the fuck did this?

**"This is a warning, the next one will be REAL"**

"Frankie!"

Frank saw the warning on the note before it was completely soaked in blood and pulled Gerard off the floor. He held him close and turned them so that their backs were to everyone.

"Shhh... It's okay. Let's get out of here."

It was the paranoia and his protective nature talking. He wanted to get Gerard out of that building as soon as possible. Who knew what else the person behind this act of terror was capable of?

*

*

*

Gerard watched Frank finish setting up the monitor of the computer they picked up after dinner. Gerard sat on his bed admiring his ring. He liked the way it sparkled in the bedroom light.

"Are you done yet Frankie?"

Frank craned his neck and looked over his shoulder at Gerard.

"Just about... We just gotta set up your email. How does Gway77 sound?"

"Ugh, it makes me sound old."

Gerard lifted the ring again watched it sparkle.

"How about FandG4ever?"

Frank released a breathy laugh and arched his eyebrow at his boyfriend. He thought he was joking, but his demeanor didn't change.

"Really?"

Frank was not being able to hide the snide laughter in his voice. Gerard looked at Frank laughing at him yet again. He got up and flipped his hair.

"Just use whatever, I don’t care."

Gerard left the room to get a drink. He was a little hurt that once again Frank was picking on him. He reached up and pulled down the snack crackers he bought for Frank. He ripped the bag open and shoved a bunch in his mouth and chased it down with the ice cold Sappho he pulled from the fridge.

"I was just teasing!" 

Frank shouted after Gerard. 

"C'mon, G. It's fine. We'll use whatever you want. It's your email after all."

He typed in 'FandG4ever', quickly, and pressed enter. The email turned red which indicated it was already taken. 

"Seriously? You gotta be fucking kidding me." 

He called out, scratching the side of his head.”

"G! It's taken."

Gerard ignored Frank and continued to down the beer. The crackers were not enough. He rummaged in the fridge and found some potato salad and deli sliced ham. He pulled them both out and got a plate. He laid the ham out and spooned some potato salad in the middle. He then rolled it up and took a bite.

"Mmmmm, perfect."

Frank can hear the fridge open and then close. He knew Gerard heard him, but he chose to ignore his fiancé. Frank released a tensed sigh and entered: Gway77, in place of the already taken email and it became highlighted in green, indicating its availability. He pressed enter and watched the welcome screen load up.

"Done!" 

Gerard continued to ignore him. He knew he probably should have a kept that 'really?' comment to himself. Gerard was so sensitive and literally took everything to heart, but Frank loved that about him. He was passionate.

"Come here so I can show you how to use this thing.

Gerard was on his fourth piece of ham and his second beer when Frank called out to him a third time. He still ignored him. He was starting to feel the effects of the beers now. He finished off the second bottle chasing it after the ham roll up. He reached in the fridge again and grabbed the jar of pickles. He pulled out a spear and sucked on it lightly.

"Gerard..." 

Frank called out for the fourth or fifth time, he'd lost count, and jumped out of the folding chair once he _shockingly_ received no feedback. He quickly passed through the small living room and spotted Gerard in the kitchen, sitting at the little two-seater, eating and drinking. Frank stepped into the kitchen and waved his hand in the air close to Gerard's face.

"Um, hello? Earth to Gerard. Don't you hear me calling you? Let's set this up so we can get this over with."

Gerard pulled the pickle spear out of his mouth and rolled his eyes at Frank.

"Can't you see I'm eating? I'll be there when I’m done."

He shoved the spear back in his mouth and took a bite of it leaving the rest hanging out while he crunched on it. Dead silence struck Frank's brain. He folded his bottom lip into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it roughly, nearly chewing it off. Now, he'd never hit Gerard, nor will he ever... But _fuck _was he tempted to in situations like these.__

"... Fine." 

Frank managed to say through gritted teeth. He turned his back to Gerard, but quickly re-faced him.

"Look. I'm just gonna' flat out apologize. I don't wanna' fight... Again. So... I'm sorry, okay?"

Frank realized he'd sped through that, but he was really holding in his anger. That was an accomplishment for him to be honest. He didn't even scream. Gerard looked at Frank and saw that he was trying to stay calm. He put the pickle down and wiped his hands on a paper towel.

"I'm sorry too. I just hate when I don't know what you and Mikey are talking about. It makes me feel stupid, and he is younger than me."

Gerard slumped against the counter. With his anger leaving him, he was feeling drained. Frank took a deep breath and now he could feel his body relax. He scrubbed his hand over his face and shot a quick glance at Gerard before looking down at the dingy kitchen tile.

"Yeah... Yeah, well I'm sorry we make you feel like that. I can teach you, ya know. Then you won't feel so left out."

Gerard felt his heart flutter. He loved this man so much. He often wondered why Frank put up with him being so much younger.

"Okay Frankie, let's go."

Frank smiled and stuck his hand out for Gerard to take. Once their fingers were laced they made their way back to the bedroom. He pulled out the folding chair for himself and patted his lap.

"Lesson 1: sit."

Gerard giggled and sat down wiggling around a bit. He looked up and Frank and batted his eyelashes and pretended to pant with his tongue hanging out.

"Good girl. You're getting a treat after this."

Gerard let his mind wander for a bit on what the treat could be. Then he went back to focusing on Frank's words. Frank held Gerard around the waist and pointed at the screen with his other hand.

"See this little E icon?"

Frank minimized Gerard's email and brought them to the desktop. He moved the cursor in circles around the 'E' for Internet explorer. 

"This is how you're going to search the interweb... What was that fan site we talked about called?"

"Gee's Room."

"Right... Okay."

Frank then stilled the cursor and hovered it over the 'E'. 

"Step 2: You double click this and it'll open up to the browser. Did you get all that?"

"Yes Professor Iero."

Gerard giggles and picks up a pencil and seductively twirls it between his lips. Frank stared at him longingly and then tried to snatch the pencil away. 

"C'mon now, if everyone were mind-readers you'd get your Professor in big trouble." 

He felt Frank ding his fingers slightly into his hip and it made Gerard gasp and drop the pencil back on the desk. He then turned his attention to the computer screen before he became distracted with his fiancé.

"Step 3: you click the search tab and enter the URL."

He paused and waited until the information sunk in. There was no way in hell Gerard was going to remember what a 'URL' was. Gerard leaned in breathing into Frank's neck.

"So Gee's Room goes in this little box?"

He pointed at the screen as he shifted in Frank's lap more.

"Yeah, you got it. Don't forget to add 'WWW.' to it though... Oh and '.Com' at the end or else you'll get an error page." 

Frank could feel Gerard's warmth against him, but he knew how to play off his boyfriends attempts to distract him. He removed his hand from Gerard's body and typed in the URL and clicked enter. An overly decked out page pops up and it takes Frank by surprise. It was totally Gerard's style and it just scared him and he seriously did not expect that at all. 'WELCOME 2 GEE'S ROOM' flashed across the screen in giant, red font. There was also a banner of Gerard's photo above it and to top it all off underneath it all are links that were titled journal entries.

"Wow."

Frank mused out loud, craning his neck to get a look at his boyfriend’s expression.

"Are you looking at this?"

"Ooohhh pretty!"

Gerard pushed off of Frank's lap to kneel on the floor closer to the monitor forgetting all about seducing him.

"How do you get the falling hearts like that?"

Gerard watched the small red hearts floating down the screen.

"Oh and what are these?"

Gerard pointed to the titles at the bottom of the screen. Without thinking he took the clicker thing from Frank and moved the arrow with it. He clicked on one of them. A new page popped up. It looked like his diary, well his paper one that he bought two years ago. He did not have it anymore and he missed it.

_"Today I was so clumsy and messed up on the choreography. I am so sorry to all my fans. It all started when I got off the train left foot first. I always use my right foot when I exit the train and get into the bath._

"Wow, this person really knows me huh Frankie?"

Frank stared, wide eyed, at the overwhelming 'fan site'.

"Uh, it's almost like this person's inside your head or something."

He took the mouse back from Gerard and clicked the next entry.

_"Today was my 21st birthday. Pete, Patrick and everyone at the agency threw me a lovely party. Then Frank picked me up with Mikey and we went to Karaoke. It was the most fun!"_

There were pictures of the party at the agency and then of Gerard and Frank dueting into the same microphone.

_"I stopped at the market on my way home today. I picked up my favorite milk along with some of the snacks that my Frankie loves. It is a little expensive, but I can allow myself that luxury. I also made sure to buy my fish the food they love the most."_

Gerard starting getting nervous now. He watched as Frank clicked on the most recent entry.

_"I hate that I am intimidated by the actress who has the lead role in "Double Bind", the drama I have a bit part in. She is so professional that I get nervous around her. Fortunately, I have my awesome fiancé Frankie to keep me calm."_

"Wait, what is this? H-H-How do they know that?"

"I don't know..." 

Frank scrolled down the page and examined all the photos. It was creepy... They were all taken from afar, yet the seemed so close. The quality wasn't bad either, so whoever took these had some decent equipment. Gerard was really getting confused. How was all this possible? They knew all his thoughts and mannerisms. He looked and saw the word "Double Bind" flashing and he moved the mouse to click on it. His voice, his line from the scene rang out in the quiet apartment.

_"Excuse me, who are you?"_

_"Excuse me who are you?"_

_"Excuse me, who are you?"_

"Frankie....how do they have this? Is this something that the inter thingy can do?"

Gerard was at a loss with this new technology. He knew that he really didn't like it though. He reached up and turned the monitor off, but the sound kept going.

_"Excuse me, who are you?"_

_"Excuse me, who are you?"_

”Frankie, make it stop!"

Frank leaned over and quickly turned the speakers off.

"Okay, it's off... It's off."

He sat back and took a deep breath. There had to be an explanation for this. Harmless fan recordings, maybe? If the mail exploding incident hadn't happened then yes, Frank would have to guess that Gerard's fans were dedicated. But this... This was disturbing on so many levels.

Gerard slowly backed away from the computer. He was more freaked out by the whole thing than he was letting on. He was not paying attention and backed into the makeshift coffee table next to his bed and stumbled landing on his ass hard.

"Ow shit!"

Before he realized it, Gerard had started crying. Frank jumped off of the desk chair and rushed to Gerard's side as he cried out.

"Gee, baby, shit... Are you okay?"

Frank helped his fiancé up gently and wrapped his arms around his hips. He was truly upset now. He hated seeing Gerard cry.

"Oh Frankie, they know everything! They know about us being engaged! I mean all I told was my family! I don't like this! I feel like I'm being watched and and and, it's been going on for years! I mean my 21st birthday!? And what about one of my early performances!? That happened when I was 17 and I just met you!"

Gerard started shaking. He felt his head pounding. He was going to pass out.

"Baby... Calm down. Relax, okay? I mean maybe someone we know accidentally let out that we were engaged. I told a few friends... They could have said something."

Frank sat Gerard down on the end of the of bed and massaged his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"Try not to think about it so much..." 

He moved his hands up towards Gerard's hair and ran his fingers through his fringe, pushing the greasy strands of hair off his sweaty forehead. He was trembling and his skin looked clammy. A warm bath would soothe him.

"You're drenched, gee... Let's take a bath. Does that sound good?"

Gerard was feeling numb till Frank carded his fingers through his hair. The massage on his scalp was feeling really good. He pushed into it and sighed trying to will himself to listen to what Frank was saying to him.

"Hmmm? What was that Frankie?"

Frank smiled to himself. It seemed like he was doing a decent job at getting Gerard to take his mind off the 'fan-site'.

"I asked if you wanted to take a nice, warm bath."

He pulled his fingers from Gerard's hair and looked into his eyes. He definitely looked less stressed.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful. My body really hurts."

Gerard was already thinking about the warm water relaxing his poor muscles and skin. He gave a low moan at how good it would feel.

"Can I have bubbles and some bath oil?"

Frank laughed and kissed the top of Gerard's head. 

"You can have anything you want."

He wanted to give Gerard everything. He fucking deserved it. The past few days have been so bizarre... He wanted his fiancé to forget it all.

"I can even light some candles... Make it nice and romantic."

This time there was no laughter in his voice. It had been replaced by pure lust as he grabbed the younger man by his hand and pulled him out of bed.

"Mmmm, I like that idea."

Gerard fell into the older man's grip and he relished it. There was always something that appealed to him about Frank taking control. Till he met him, he never wanted it. Something about Frank though, he wanted to give it all up. Let Frank dictate what he could and could not do. It made him shiver. Frank smirked and walked Gerard out of his bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom. He flicked on the light and quickly got down in front of the cabinet doors and pulled them open. Gerard kept all his toiletries in there.

"Any particular scent you feel like?" 

Frank looked up at Gerard with a mischievous glint in his eyes and wiggled his brows at him playfully. Gerard could not help but bite his lower lip. Only Frank made him feel like he was sexy and deserving.

"How about..."

Gerard lifted his finger to his lips and bite on the tip lightly as he tipped his head down slightly and then looked at the man on the floor seductively through his eyelashes.

"Something musky and a little bit..."

He slipped his finger between his lips and then pulled it out slowly biting his lower lip again.

"dangerous."

Frank's smirk grew wider. This fucking man...

"Then.. We would definitely have to skip the bath and go back to your bedroom and make a mess of your tidy bed."

Frank knew he was probably pushing it. He really wanted Gerard to unwind with a bath, but if they kept up all this teasing and flirting he was going to have to take Gerard's mind off the stressful events happening in his life another way... A dirtier, sexier way. Gerard could not help laughing, which ruined the sensual moment that he tried so hard to create.

"How about a little cedar oil with the rose bubble bath."

Gerard was used to failing at being sexy. He could really only pull it off when he was on stage in his costumes and well...that was not going to happen anymore.

"I'm going to go get ready and get my robe."

Gerard sighed and left the bathroom. Frank chuckled under his breath as he watched Gerard exit the bathroom. He grabbed the things Gerard said he wanted and then went to retrieve the candles which were in the spare cabinet in the kitchen. Now, back in the bathroom, he started to draw the bath, spilling in the bubble water. He watched the tub fill up, suds forming.

"Gee! It's ready!"

Frank called out for his fiancé.

Gerard returned wearing a short silk robe in a light blue hue. It had a simple lace trim on the collar. He stepped up to the tub and undid the robe letting it fall down at his feet. Now naked he placed his right foot into the tub and then his left. He turned a bit and then slowly crouched down so that he was on his knees. He sighed as the perfect water temp enveloped him. He slipped from his knees to his ass and then settled his back against the end of the tub and slid under the water for a moment. He came up, water cascading from his hair and pushing the water off his face. He turned to Frank and gave a little smile.

"It's perfect Frankie, thank you."

After lighting the candles Frank smiled back and took a seat on the rim of the tub. He looked down at Gerard; his entire body was holding and it made Frank's cock twitch in his jeans.

"You're welcome baby. Mind if I come in now?" 

Frank dipped his finger into the water and whirled it around Gerard's knee. He was pouting; his pretty please expression etched on his face. Gerard giggled again and scooted forward pushing his knees to his chest to make room for his fiancé. He watched Frank strip his clothing off and reveal all his tattoo covered skin. Gerard loved that there was some tattoos that only he got to see.

"Hurry up Frankie. my back is getting cold."

Frank climbed in quickly as the words leave Gerard's mouth. He pressed his back against the inside of the tub and pulled Gerard's back against his chest. 

"Better?" 

He wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist and started to trail soft, tender kisses along the back of his neck.

"Mmmm, much better."

Gerard sank into Frank's chest and sighed. Frank picked up the loofa and dipped it into the perfumed water and ran it over Gerard's chest. It felt so good to be pampered like this. He could feel the stress of the day being sloughed off oh him with every stroke of the natural sponge. The phone rang and Gerard prayed it was not his mom.

"Hey Gee, It's Mikey. Sorry about today. I wish I had been more supportive. I guess i should not worry though because you have Frankie huh? Congrats again on your engagement. Okay, see you tomorrow at the agency. Night."

The answering machine cut off and Gerard looked up and cupped his hand on Frank's cheek.

"He's right. I do have you and that takes away a lot of my worries."

Gerard lifted up a little out of the water and touched his lips to Frank's. Frank dropped the loofa just when Gerard's lips touch his and allowed his hands to dip further towards Gerard's lap as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He couldn't help himself... He smoothed his hands up and down Gerard's thighs and then went straight for his cock. He slowly tears his lips away from Gerard's and looked into his eyes.

"And I have you."

Frank said quietly and then reattached his lips to Gerard's.

Gerard moaned quietly as Frank slowly stroked him. It felt so good to be in his arms. He let himself surrender completely. Gerard melted into the kiss and brought his arms up around Frank's neck. When he ran out of air he broke the kiss with a pant.

"More Frankie, please touch me more."

He was begging and he did not care. He knew that Frank would not think any less of it. The phone rang again.

"Gee, hey Kitten, so I wanted you to know that I was alright. It takes more than something like that to take old Gabe out."

Gabe creepy laughter filled the room and Gerard almost laughed too, but at that moment Frank went from base to tip in one long stroke and circled the slit with his thumb.

"Oh fuck, Frankie!"

"Better me than you anyhow. So I will see you at the agency tomorrow. Knock em dead Kitten."

Gabe blew a kiss into the phone and then the tape clicked off. Frank chuckled at Gabe's message under his breath as he started to stroke Gerard faster. He was happy Gabe was okay, but he seriously didn't want to hear his voice, or Mikey's, while he was giving his fiancé a hand job.

"No more calls I hope."

Frank pulled Gerard further into his lap.

Gerard felt how hard Frank was and he smiled a bit. He did that. He who was a no one in high school. He who was picked out because of his part in the school play. Joining Cham right before his 17th birthday and then meeting Frank back stage after one of their performances. It was a night he would never forget.

_"Oh my God, we did it!"_

_"Yeah, and they liked us!"_

_"Yeah, it was okay."_

_"Oh come on Gee, we rocked it!"_

_Gerard was happy how the performance went, but he was still nervous. Even though he had Pete and Patrick with him, he felt like everyone was looking at him and not in a good way._

_"Did you see the hottie in the third row?"_

_"Oh the one with the long hair?"_

_"Yeah, he had his eye on you Gee."_

_"No he didn't."_

_"Yeah he did. I bet he ends up at the after party backstage."_

_"Yeah, he looks like he would fit in there."_

_"Oh stop guys, he was much older and way out of my league."_

_"So? Older guys can be fun!"_

_Patrick playfully hit Pete when he said that._

_"Cut it out Pete, let's just get to the party!"_

Frank couldn't contain the huge grin plastered on his face. Gerard was squirming and moaning and yet his face was completely relaxed. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly. When they had first met he knew that he would be doing this with Gerard... Making him feel good...

_"Well, that was a lot better than what I expected."_

_Frank nudged his friend, Sasha, and smiled. He wasn't even talking about the show it's self. He had his eyes on the dark haired singer was in the middle.In fact, he was liked him so much he even attended the after party in hopes that he would run into him so he can get to know him better... And maybe take him out to dinner._

_"Told ya."_

_She spoke in a song-song voice._

_"They're gonna' be huge. I guarantee that."_

_Frank nodded in agreement and just as he was about to say something the Cham members were walking in and Frank's eyes went straight to his boy-crush._

_"Oh look!"_

_Sasha pointed and Frank wanted to tell her he already was._

_"They're so much cuter up close!"_

Gerard was blissed out. Frank was working his magic hands over his body. One on his cock and one slipped to his inner thigh rubbing and squeezing it. Gerard could tell this was not about trying to get him off right away, but about destressing him. He pushed back harder on Frank's cock and eased it between his cheeks to give him a place to rub off. Gerard drifted off again into his thoughts of the party he met Frank.

_"Oh Gee, look here he is!"_

_"See, I told you he would be here!"_

_"Yeah, but he's with a woman and she is really pretty."_

_"No way Gee, you are so much better looking."_

_"Whatever Pete. I'm going to get a drink."_

_Gerard made his way to the bar._

_"Hey, can I get a non alcoholic Sunset."_

_"Sure thing beautiful. Hey you looked good up there."_

_Gerard giggled at the bartender. He took his drink and took a sip. Gerard turned to leave the bar and walked right into the guy from the audience spilling his drink down his chest._

Frank groaned and thrusted against Gerard's ass. He wanted nothing more than to get inside of him, but this was about him... About relaxing him. He wanted to see the look on Gerard's face when he came...

_Before Frank can back up it was too late. The cute singer bumps into him and spills his drink all over him. If it had been any other person Frank would have probably pulled his fist back and clocked them. The singer's spewing out sorries left and right like hot fire and Frank looks down at the spill and then back up at the guy. His face was so red and he was clutching onto his empty cup, looking like a terrified child... Maybe he was a child?_

_"Whoa. Hey, hey, hey... Relax, babe."_

_Frank laughed and reached out to touch the singers shoulder_

.

_"It's okay. I'm fine. It's not gonna' stain. Are you alright?"_

Frank's hand sped up as he thrusted against Gerard. Gerard knew he was getting closer He closed his eyes and pushed his head back into Frank's shoulder. He closed his eyes and saw the red of Frank's shirt that night.

_They guy, Frank, had been really sweet. He did not use any shady lines about who he was. He was pretty straight forward with Gerard the whole time, including his bold move in asking him out to dinner. When Gerard told him that he had to ask his mother, Frank did not even flinch. Frank never even lied about his age. Gerard admired that. He accepted the dinner date, after Frank asked his parents formally, and then the next and the next and soon they had been formally been dating for over a month._

"Oh God Frankie, I'm gonna..."

Whatever else Gerard was thinking about came to a halt as he stuttered and came all over Frank's hand. That was it... Frank felt Gerard's body stiffen and heard the quiet gasp that came out of his mouth. He smiled and placed a soft kiss against his fiancés throat. 

"Better?"

"Much better, thank you Frankie."

Gerard leaned up and kissed him and then pushed his body back causing Frank to groan. He was still hard.

"Can I help you with your little problem Frankie?"

"Yes, please."

Frank never knew he could respond to a question so fucking urgently. He's not even sure he heard Gerard right. He may have just insinuated Gerard wanted to get him off. That was beside the point. He just wanted to get let this beautiful man make him cum.

"Sit on the edge of the tub then."

He had definitely heard him right. He stood up and took a seat on the edge of the tub. Once he was situated he stared down at his fiancé and smirked.

"What next?"

Gerard ran his hands up Frank's thighs. They slid easily from the oils in the bath. He wiggled his eyebrows at Frank making him laugh and then turned that laugh into a moan by opening his throat and going down on him till his nose was buried in his course hair. He came back up again and then repeated his actions, expect at the end he swallowed and the feeling against the head of Frank's cock made him jump. He looked up through his eyelashes and saw Frank throw his head back and moan.

"Does that feel good Frankie?"

Frank weaved his fingers through Gerard's hair and pulled him back towards his cock again.

"Y-yeah, fuck yeah. Don't stop."

He was so close already... That whole time he'd been giving Gerard a hand job he was being teased. Not intentionally of course, but there was only so much he could take.

"Use me Frankie."

Gerard smiled and went back down letting Frank work his mouth where he wants it. He knows that Frank would not hurt him or push him too far. This was exactly what Frank needed. He's had a stressful week too. Work and dealing with Gerard's stalker... Dealing with Gerard in general to be honest. They had been fighting over everything lately. Frank grunted as his grip on Gerard's hair tightened. He started to thrust his hips up now. Not too rough though. He didn't want to make Gerard choke. It was perfect as he knew it would be. Frank was firm, but gentle and Gerard did not feel used in a bad way. He was happy to give up all control to his fiancé. Gerard felt him tighten up in his hair and he instinctively pulled to the tip as Frank started to cum. He pulled off and let the cum splash on his face, catching it with his tongue. He knew when Frank opened his eyes that he was going to love what he saw.

"Fucking perfect."

Frank was breathing shallowly. He looked at the mess he made on Gerard's face and smiled at him.

"Always so perfect, G."

"Only for you Frankie, only for you."

*

*

*

"Excuse me who are you?"

”My name is Dr. Toko Asamyia, specializing in psychiatry.I was your late brothers psychiatrist. There is something that I would like to ask you."

"What..."

"Detective, we have another one!"

Mikey rewound the scenes to where Gerard had spoken. He sighed and turned to Gabe who was leaning his chin on his injured hand.

"Three shots, that's it. Maybe Gee made a bad choice? Maybe he should not have left Cham."

"Mikey, it's not the same as when you were a pop idol. It's really hard to sell one in a series, especially if they want a recurring roll."

Gabe leaned back and took a drag from his cigarette. Mikey leaned back as well.

"He came to this city to be a pop idol."

"There is just no money in the record sales, you know that."

Mikey huffed and crossed his arms and glared at Gabe.

"Well excuse me for not making it."

"Mikey , you know that is not what I mean. Gee has a better chance if we sell him as an actor than a pop idol."

"Well, sorry for not making any real money."

Gabe and Mikey look up to hear and see Brendon enter with Pete and Patrick. He tosses the top 100 magazine on the table and both Mikey and Gabe look up with wide eyes.

*

*

*

"That show is a disaster. It's just like all the other cookie cutter dramas."

"How many scenes was Gee in?"

"Three, that’s it and one line."

"Oh man, someone needs to save our Gee!"

Ray peered around the corner as the three guys walked off. He knew he had to do something. Gee was counting on him.

*

*

*

Gerard sighed. The man reading the magazine has been taking glances at him the whole train ride. He was kind of used to this when he was in costume, but not without that armor, so to speak, to hide behind. The train slowed down and he moved to the door to disembark with the other passengers. As he stepped forward he remembered the webpage.

_"I always step on my right foot when I leave the train or the bath."_

Gerard stilled. As the doors open, he found his right foot slightly in the air, but he could not put it down. Suddenly he panicked and was running off the train and down the tunnel. He ran up the stairs and right into some man’s arms.

”Oh my God, let go of me!”

Gerard began to struggle when he heard the man’s voice and realized it was Frank.

"Whoa!"

Frank's arms wound up around his fiancés hips and prevented them from falling over.

"Why are you running? Are you okay?"

"Frankie! I saw a sign on the train about making your own webpage and then I was trying to leave and I went to step on and I remembered and..."

Gerard was gasping for breath and felt like he was going to collapse any moment.

• Today

"Hey, hey, hey... Calm down, babe. I've got you." 

Frank helped Gerard stand upright and started walking him to the agency. It wasn't far, but as they made their way over people were standing by, holding cameras and video recorders. They were all the potential stalker in Frank's eyes. A bit surprised, Frank pulled Gerard closer to him and scanned the crowd. Anyone of these people could be the one tormenting his fiancé. That made him uneasy.

"Gee Gee over here please? So what's it like to be engaged?"

"Does it have anything to do with your career change?"

"Are you happy with your choice?"

"Why do you only have one line?"

Gerard cringed away from the reporters and camera man and hid his face in Frank's shoulder.

Frank's arms tightened around Gerard, shielding him from the critical stares and repugnant questions.

"Excuse us."

Frank pushed them through and entered the building. The elevator was a few feet away and he guided them in as it opened in front of them with a loud chime.

"Geeze, do all pop idols turn into snobs when they become actors."

Gerard tried to ignore the snide remark. If he had not been so freaked out he would have spoken to them. He stepped into the elevator ahead of Frank and turned to press the button for the 9th floor. It was then that he saw the little newspaper clipping taped to the wall. He leaned in and looked at it.

"Hey Frankie, look at this. That's the picture of the guy that threw a beer can at me at the last concert."

Frank took a look at the clipping and arched his brows in mild interest.

"Oh...? That's nice to know. If I ever see ‘im around I'll kick his ass, okay?" 

He laughed and threw his arm over Gerard's shoulder to make him feel less uneasy. Gerard hated when Frank acted like this. He pushed Frank's arm off and leaned into to read the article again.

"Teen caught in hit and run."

"What?"

Gerard read further.

"Allen Render 18, in critical condition"

Gerard gasped and looked up at that moment as the elevator doors were closing. He saw the man that had tried to save him from the teen. He looked right at Gerard and smiled as the doors closed.


	4. Change Is Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”HE’S NOT AN ACTOR! HE’S A POP IDOL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So here is the chapter where things will get interesting. Gerard must make a pivotal decision that will change his life forever. He just hopes that both Frank and Mikey will understand.
> 
> As always thank you to my Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ for playing the part of Frank for me! ^-^

"Hey everyone!"

"Morning Gee."

"Congats you guys!"

Gerard heard a commotion in the meeting room. He saw Pete and Patrick in there with two guys he did not recognize. They were clinking champagne glasses together. Gerard walked over to where Mikey was and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey bro, what's going on?"

"Look Gee! Cham made the top 100 with their new single!"

Gerard took the magazine from his brother. There was a picture of Pete and Patrick with the other two guys.

"Wow, we never even made the charts!"

He looked over at the room again and remembered what it was like to celebrate their first time.

_"1,2,3, Good luck everyone!"_

_"On man, we made it!"_

_"Yeah, we are going to become pop idols!"_

_"What if no one is in the audience though?"_

_"Oh Gee, you worry too much."_

"Gee Gee, Geeze Frankie, he's gone again, in his own little world."

With a chuckle Frank reached out and touched Gerard's shoulder.

"Typical Gee... You okay, babe?"

"Huh what?"

Gerard came around to both Frank and Mikey laughing at him. He sighed, he was used to it.

"Daydreaming again Gee? Here, here's this week’s script. You got more lines. The writer talked to Gabe, they may have a way to use you and give you a bigger part."

"Oh wow really?"

Gerard began to read the script, but the conversation from the other room kept leaking through.

"So Cham is fine with Patrick leading you guys."

"Yeah and with Andy and Joe, I think that can go even farther."

Gerard heard Pete and Patrick high five and he sighed.

Frank glanced at Cham and then back to Gerard. He knew there was something going on his fiancé’s head.

"Gee... What's on your mind?"

He took the script from the younger man’s hands

"What? Nothing, just wondering what my part is going to be like? I mean, I was just supposed to be a bit player, but look..."

Gerard pointed to his lines in the script to Frank.

"This seems to be the start of something bigger!"

*

*

*

"Excuse me Sir, are you currently with any talent agency?”

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry."

Gerard picked up his pace. He did not need a creep like that hitting on him.

"No wait please! Wouldn’t' you want to be a model?"

"A model? Me?"

"And Cut! Okay, next scene."

Frank bumped shoulders with Mikey as they both watched Gerard on the monitor in front of them.

"Your brother's great, isn't he?"

He can hear the crowd behind them gush over Gerard and question who he was.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know, some extra I guess."

Frank looked back and shot the guy who said that a dirty look. What he said didn't bother him, but the way he said it.

"Is there press on the scene?"

Mikey tapped Frank's shoulder and pointed out to a guy holding a video camera Frank snapped out of his gaze and focused on who Mikey was pointing at.

"I... Uh, I don't know. I guess so."

The guy was tall and his hair was wild and brown. He stood out and then again Frank hadn't even noticed him until Mikey pointed him out.

"Hey guys, how did it look?"

Gerard stepped behind Frank and draped an arm over his shoulder pointing at the monitor.Frank adverted his attention away from the guy with the video camera and smiled at the monitor.

"It looked great! You did amazing, babe. Right Mikey?"

"Oh yeah Gee, For sure!"

Gerard looked at the two men in his life. He knew that they were trying to make it a bigger deal than it was. He looked up across the street and saw a guy with a video camera. He thought he looked like the same guy from the other day, but then someone passed through his line of sight and when they were gone, so was the guys. Gerard shrugged it off and smiled at Frank.

"Hey guys, how about some diner food after this?"

He waved the coupon prop around a bit.

"I got a coupon after all."

Mikey and Frank laughed at him and they walked off together.

*

*

*

The script writer was relaxing when his phone rang.

”Urie.”

”Urie, how’s it going?”

”Spencer my man, not bad at all.”

”I am loving the new direction by the way.”

”Yeah? Well I have an even better idea, but I don’t know if it will be good for Gee’s image being the Pop Idol and all.”

”No worries man, Gabe told me that he has put that behind him to be a serious actor. Gerard will be fine with anything you write.”

”Really? Gerard huh? Well then, I will finish up my idea and send it over to the agency.”

”Great! I look forward to seeing what you have come up with.”

”Caio Spencer.”

Brendon hung up and then turned to him terminal. He pulled up the Script for Double Bind and found the scene. Truth be told he had two set of scripts for the show. One that they all had right now and the one that he really wanted to do, but that he thought the young actor would not be bold enough to accept. Happily he pulled up the alternate script and began to print it out.

”Gerard baby, this new script is gonna kill ya.”

*

*

*

Gerard poured over the new script changes. Actually the script looked like it had been completely rewritten with his character in mind. He felt a little flattered at that. He looked over at Frank’s chair to share his feelings, but of course it was empty. Gerard sighed inwardly. Frank was not just some kid. Frank was an adult with responsibilities to the company he worked for. He had something called a symposium at a convention center in Dallas and had left the day after the shoot on the street. Gerard’s thighs still ached and he could still feel the bruises on his hips as Frank panted over top of him. He said it was to remind Gerard how much he was going to miss him. Gerard had no reason not to believe him, but it was still nice to have the reminders. He only hoped that they would last till Friday when frank came home. Gerard’s musings of his fiancé came to a halt when Gabe and Mikey’s voice drifted in.

”Gerard’s character take a drastic personality change after he is gang raped at the strip club.”

”I don’t understand? When did they say that Gee’s character had a job like that?!”

”More of Gerard’s character background will be revealed by the detective talking to the psychiatrist in one scene. The audience is going to learn how complex and real he is.”

”But a rape…a gang rape?! Is that really necessary?!”

”Look, the script writer went to a lot of trouble to make sure that Gerard had a bigger part in this. He has almost become the main character in the story! That is unheard of for a new actor, let alone an ex pop idol!”

”But what about Gee’s image!?”

Gerard felt Mikey touch his arm.

”Don’t worry Gee, you don’t have to do this.”

”You can’t do that! Gerard cannot dictate the script like some famous hot shot!”

”He is famous!”

”Not as an actor!”

Now Mikey was out of his seat pushing hard on the table leaning over to get in Gabe’s face.

”HE’S NOT AN ACTOR! HE’S A POP IDOL!”

Now Gabe was on his feet and Gerard shrunk back in his chair whimpering. He hated confrontation. At least when Frank and his fought, there was make up sex.

”No Michael, you _were_ the Pop Idol. Gerard is an actor and as such, he will take parts that may seem to be extreme, but they will all help to further his career!”

Gerard decided that this was enough. Gabe bringing up Mikey’s past was not right. He reached out and carefully brushed the inside of Mikey’s wrist. When their parents were fighting, this was a signal that the created. Mikey looked down at Gerard and in his eyes was true concern and a want to protect his brother.

”It’s okay Mikey. It really is. I look forward to the challenge of changing my image. Besides, it’s all fake and everyone will know that I am just acting right Gabe?”

”Oh course Kitten. No one believe that you would be like that for real.”

”See Mikes, relax, it is all going to be fine.”

”And how is Frank going to feel about this?”

Gerard pulled his hand away from Mikey. He was hurt that Mikey brought his fiancé up. Now Gerard stood up.

”Not cool Michael.”

Gerard took the script and left.

*

*

*

”I miss you already. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you Frankie.”

Gerard giggled when Frank said the words back into his ear and then ended the call. He sighed and fell back on his mattress. He curled up with the stuffed cat that Frank won him at the fair over the summer and sighed again. It still had the slight scent of funnel cake and cotton candy. Gerard inhaled deeply when the door chimed. He got up and made his way to it.

”Who is it?”

”Gee…”

Gerard opened the door and saw Mikey standing there with Chinese takeout from his favorite place, a six pack, and bag from their favorite comic shop. Gerard took the comic bag and looked into it.

”Mikey…you didn’t have to…”

”Yes, I did. I fucked up saying that and I am so sorry.”

Gerard smiled and pulled his big brother in for a hug.”

”Oh Mikey, come in please.”

”I kind of can’t, you’re crushing me.”

Gerard giggled and let go of Mikey and the man walked in. He put the food bag down and then returned to his brother’s arms. Gerard wrapped himself in the comfort of home and family and they stood like that for a moment. Mikey kissed the top of Gerard’s head and that made Gerard sigh.

”Come on Gee, foods going to get cold.”

*

*

*

”Ugh, why do they always do that?”

”Cause they know you will go out and buy the next one for sure,”

”Still, I gotta wait a whole freakin month for the next issue! Fuck you Grant!”

Mikey laughed as Gerard drunkenly tossed the comic to the end of his bed. It was funny because Gerard did it so carefully so that it would not get ruined. They had finished the food and the six pack that Mikey brought, plus the rest of the one in Gerard’s fridge. Mikey and Gerard were snuggled in the bed with Gerard’s head on Mikey’s chest and Mikey carding his fingers through his hair.

”Does Frankie do this for you Gee?”

”Mmm yeah, but with other intent of course.”

”Eeeww Gee gross, I don’t want to hear about my baby brother’s fiancé’s sex getting tips!”

Gerard giggled again and pushed further into Mikey’s chest nuzzling against his neck. He felt warm and safe. Mikey would never let anyone hurt him.

”Mikes, tell me what it was like when you were a Pop idol?”

”It was different. I mean the Pop wave comes and goes and I was just on the tail end of the last wave. When something new takes over, we just kind of fade away out of peoples live, you know?”

”I will never let you fade away from my life. You are mine forever Mikes.”

”Mine too Gee, mine too.”

They stayed silent for a moment when Gerard suddenly giggled again. Mikey looked down at him and Gerard blushed and his face further in Mikey’s chest.

”I was just thinking when our parents are going to say when they see the show.”

Gerard could feel Mikey tense up again. Mikey reached down and brought Gerard’s head up so that they were looking at each other.

”Gee, are you sure?”

”Yeah, yeah Mikes, I’m sure.”

”Okay. I trust you Gee.”

”Thanks Mikes. I love you.”

Mikey looked at Gerard and smiled and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

”I love you too Gee.”

Gerard smiled and then snuggled back in as Mikey wrapped both arms around him and held him tightly. Everything was going to be fine.

*

*

*

Gerard was tired. He had read the script so many times last night. Not because he had many lines in this scene, truth be told he had very few other than crying out no, but because he needed to understand his characters background. The mind set was very complex between the torn family and idolizing his older brother, who was brutally murdered, along with the body image complex. Gerard looked at his reflection in the window of the train door as it passed by a bunch of buildings.

”It sounds a little like us huh?”

He chuckled as he said this out loud to his reflection. Suddenly the reflection changed to him when he was in Cham. He was in his old stage costume.

_”I absolutely REFUSE to do this scene!”_

Gerard stepped back slightly and did a double take. When he looked again, his reflection was normal. He shook his head.

”That’s it, no more pickles and frosting at midnight for us.”

Gerard waggled his finger at his reflection and it mimicked his movements. He giggled as the train pulled into the station. He used his right foot to step off the train and then headed up the stairs. He walked briskly to the agency whistling as he went. The reporters were outside the building and this time he favored them with a smile.

”Gee Gee, on your own today? Where is your fiancé?”

”He had a conference to attend this week.”

”So what’s going on? How is life in a drama.”

Gerard smirked and leaned in looking around. The reporters leaned in just as eagerly.

”Can you boys keep a secret?”

The way he said it to them, made them all blush, but they all nodded their head vigerously.

”It’s about to get way more dramatic.”

He winked and then stood up again. He waved at them and disappeared into the building before they had a chance to say anything more.

*

*

*

”Okay Gerard, ready?”

”I think so.”

Gerard looked up from the man who was telling him where his mark was. He looked into the control booth and saw Mikey up there with Gabe. He waved at him lightly and Mikey waved back. That made Gerard feel good. He looked at the extras who were the audience members of the club. The ones that were supposed to encourage the rapists. He then looked at the guy who was the main rapist…no playing the part. He looked kind of nervous too and Gerard favored him with a small smile. He wanted to assure the guy that he was alright with everything.

”Hang on, that seam is coming loose.”

The costume rep came on the set and pulled on a little string of thread that was hanging from Gerard’s barely there costume. It was a gauze top that didn’t cover his stomach and a pair of metallic hot pants that slung low on his hips covering the lines of a g-string. He even had high heels on. He looked like the perfect whore to be working at Midnight Magic.

”I wish we could have done this in a real club.”

”Yeah, well no one would let us after reading the scene.”

Gerard listened to the director grumble more as he walked away.

”All right quiet on the set.”

The lights overhead went off and the mod lighting turned on and Gerard was bathed in a soft pink and green light. He marveled how the metallic hot pants sparkled more under the colors.

”Roll playback.”

The room filled with the music that his character was dancing to in the scene and the men took their places around the small stage set up. The main guy was right in the front where he could play out his part.

”Good luck.”

He whispered to Gerard and Gerard smiled.

”You too.”

”Aaannnnd, ACTION!”


	5. Filthy Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"See, I'm the real you. The one that everyone wants to see. The Pop Idol and you *giggle* you are just a filthy whore."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I have had a really bad personal life lately that has caused me to be emotionally exhausted a lot. It means I sleep all the time and just run on empty. Things seem to be settling down though so hopefully I will be back in the saddle again. I have three new fics that I am getting ready to start and two that are soon to end. ^-^
> 
> I am going to be taking a break from writing the really hardcore hentai fics for a while. I am gearing up to write the biggest one and I know that my lovely betafishy _Trixgrl_ is super excited for it! It will be much bigger that **Bondage Mansion** was and will have to be broken down into three parts. It will have to be well thought out too. I can't wait! ^0^
> 
> Okay enough yaking and onto the chapter:
> 
> We last left Gerard getting ready to film his rape scene and of course once again earning my title as the Queen of Tease, I left you guys with a hell of a cliff hanger. We now conclude it. ^-^

The scene opened up with Gerard rising off the stage on his knees. He swayed his hips to the music as the lights colored his skin and his barely there outfit. The extras were hollering for him to do more and take clothing off. He stripped off the top and tossed it into the audience. One extra caught it and sniffed it. Gerard had to stifle a laugh.

’Be professional’

As he thought this to himself he heard the tempo of the music change and he knew that the scene was getting close. He move to the end of the stage to hit his mark. The main actor moved closer as well and gave a small smile again, but not so the camera would see. He then turned it into the leer the script called for and his face changed completely and for a moment Gerard was frightened of him. Then he spoke his lines.

”Come on baby, is that all you’re going to give us?”

”Sorry honey this ain’t that kind of place.”

”Oh, but you are that kind of girl, I can see it in your eyes. Come on, just one kiss?”

”If I kiss you, I have to kiss everyone else, at that is not fair is it?”

”What if I gave you this for the kiss?”

The actor pulled out a twenty and waved it in his face. Gerard smirked and said his next line.

”Is that all you think my kiss is worth?”

”Oh no baby, I think your kiss would be priceless, but it’s what I have on me.”

Gerard was about to answer, but the music ended and that was his real cue that the assault was about to begin. They set this up as a precaution for the extras.

”Sorry baby, but my time is up and yours is too.”

Now the actor playing the owner came out on the stage.

”All right folks, that’s it. Come back tomorrow if you want to see this cutie pie again.”

Gerard was now to blow the main actor a kiss and wink at him as he waved. The main actor was to grab his arm. He knew this, but when it happened he still yelped in surprise.

”Where are you going sweetheart, the party is not over…actually it’s just getting started.”

”Let go of me!”

”Here here, what is going on! You can’t touch him!”

The owner grabbed at the guy, but he was knocked back into the crowd and the extras grabbed him. Gerard tries to get away now, but the actor is climbing on the stage. 

”I don’t think so doll face, I’m going to get that kiss and a whole lot more now.”

Gerard screamed as he was pulled and the actor’s fist pretended to connect with his face. Gerard went down on cue. Now the actor climbed on top of him and they had to do a forced kiss. It had to look real. Gerard struggled under the guy, but pushed into the kiss at the same time he pulled away. He knew he was doing it right when he felt the guy shift on him to avoid brushing him with his growing erection. He leaned into Gerard’s ear and whispered sorry. Gerard appreciated that. Now the guy pinned his arms above his head and began to tear off the flimsy pants so that he was only in the g-string. Gerard keep struggling and crying out for help.

”Hold him guys!”

Now the extras grab Gerard’s arms and the guy sits above him and undoes his belt and buttons of his pants. He shimmies them down so that he is in just his boxers. He pushed Gerard’s legs open and Gerard can see that the guy’s cock is slightly poking out of the opening of his boxers.

”CUT!”

”Mack, fix yourself, this ain’t no porn!”

”Sorry, man!”

Mack flusters a bit as he wills himself down. The extas that are holding Gerard ease up a bit and he is grateful for that. Some of them start laughing.

”What’s a matter Mack, this turning you on?”

”What?! No! Do I look like a rapist to you!?”

”No, but your Johnson seems to want to come out and play.”

”No no! He just looked hot in the outfit and…”

Gerard pulled away from the extras while keeping his mark. He leaned a hand on Mack’s chest.

”Hey, it’s okay, I’m not mad…I’m actually flattered.”

”Yeah, but your fiancé wouldn't be.”

”Gerard blushed at the mention of Frank. The guy now looked away.

”I’m kind of a fan too.”

Gerard smiled at him and laughed lightly.

”It’s okay really. He understands that we are just acting.”

”Is he here?”

”No, he had to work. My brother is here though.”

”Oh great, now he is going to want to punch me.”

”Nah, he understands too.”

The atmosphere was much lighter now and Mack looked at Gerard and smiled. 

”Do you think I could get an autograph when we are done?”

”Sure, I’ll even take a picture with you so the fans see that we are friends and that you didn’t hurt me.”

”Good cause I will need some photographic evidence in order to not get my ass kicked.”

Everyone laughed at that and then the director’s voice cut through them.

”We good now Mack?”

”Yeah, I think we are.”

”Good, places everyone.”

The extras returned to their spots and the ones holding Gerard waited till he lay back down before grabbing him again. Mack leaned back over Gerard again and once again he smiled. Gerard smiled back shifting to make room for him.

”All right guys. We didn’t lose any footage. In fact before Mack’s Mr. Happy popped out, that was a good take.”

Everyone laughed at this, even Mack.

”Now, we want this scene to be believable to the audience so we are going to try and do it all in one take so that the extas are all in the same place. Remember you are to holler encouragement, but not do not touch Gerard or Mack. Only the three pinning Gerard down can touch him. This scene is delicate, so please keep that in mind.”

Everyone murmured their understanding.

”All right, places…and ACTION!”

The noises started up again and Gerard started to struggle once more. Mack reached to the side of Gerard and pulled the strings of the flimsy underwear open. The audience would see his hip exposed, but he was still covered by a flesh colored piece of cloth over his cock. Mack settled in more and began a thrusting motion pushing to the side of Gerard’s thigh. Gerard knew it was not real, but it felt real. He was not surprised to feel Mack growing hard again. The script called for Mack to lean in and kiss Gerard, but instead he leaned into his ear and apologized.

”I’m so sorry about this, I can’t control it, I really am trying.”

Gerard tried to figure out how to answer him, so he deviated from the script a little and pretended to bite Mack’s ear.

”It’s okay, it happens.”

Gerard could feel Mack smile and whisper thank you and then he tore away from him and did a pretend slap that Gerard managed to lean away from.

”Stupid bitch! You’re gonna pay for that!”

Mack grabbed Gerard’s thigh and pulled it high on his hip so that it looked like he was going deeper and thrusting more violently. Now his cock brushed Gerard’s and Gerard felt himself getting hard. He wondered how much longer the scene was when Mack started to exaggerate his breathing like he was getting close. He leaned back again to Gerard’s ear.

”Fuck fuck, I’m sorry, I’m not faking it anymore.”

Gerard was shocked, but played it off as he felt Mack still and his thigh’s get wet. Mack all but collapsed onto Gerard barely keeping himself up. He was panting and whispering sorry over and over again. Gerard did not know how to react. He just kept playing his part. Mack grunted and reached down pulling up his pants quickly so that no one saw the stain on his boxers. He quickly spit out his last line.

”Okay, who’s next?”

CUT!”

”Nice job! Is everyone okay? Gerard how are you?”

All Gerard could do is lift his arm in a thumbs up gesture.

”Good good, okay, help him up, that’s a wrap everyone. See you on Monday.”

Mack held him hand out and when Gerard took it he was pulled up with a lot of momentum. He landed in Mack’s arms and he could tell Mack was shaking.

”Hey hey, it’s okay.”

”My wife is going to kill me.”

Gerard felt bad now. Not only was the Mack embarrassed about cumming for real, he was straight and married.

”Seriously, she does not have to know. You can’t see anything, this will be our secret.”

Mack smiled and hugged Gerard.

”How about that picture now?”

”As soon as you put on a little more clothing I think.”

”Gerard looked down and realized that he had half a g-string on and other than the flesh colored cloth he was completely exposed. He squeaked and hid his face in Mack’s neck. Mack laughed and someone handed him a robe. He put it around Gerard and quickly Gerard placed his arms in it and closed it.”

”So now we are even in embarrassing moments.”

Gerard smiled at Mack and Mack smiled back.

”Great job Kitten. Wonderful performance.”

”Thanks Gabe…where’s Mikey?”

”Oh, he said he had to leave.”

”Did he see the scene?”

”Up until this gentleman ‘s here, little accident.”

Mack blushed and Gerard laughed a little.

”Oh okay. So you are taking me home then?”

”Yup, I’m going to talk to the producer and director while you go get dressed.”

”Oh wait Gabe, can you just take a picture of us. Just a little damage control for the fans.”

”Oh of course.”

Gerard stood next to Mack and had him wrap him arm around his waist. Gerard leaned his head on Mack’s shoulder and smiled as Gabe took the picture.

”Okay and one more.”

This time Gerard leaned in and kissed Mack’s cheek. Gabe chuckled and Mack blushed.

”That’s the one that I will autograph for you.”

”Thanks Gerard.”

”Please, call me Gee.”

Mack blushed again and he and Gabe shook hands and Gerard left the men and made his way to the dressing room to get changed.

*

*

*

When Gerard got home he collapsed. He was exhausted and he missed Frank. Gerard knew he would not be home for another two days. He sighed and then looked at the clock.

”Time to feed my fishes.”

Gerard got up off the bed and grabbed the fish food off the shelf. He made his way to the fish tank.

”You guys hungry? Guys? Guys?”

Gerard looked in the tank. All his fish were floating at the top of the tank. They were all dead. Gerard stood up and then threw the fish food against the wall. He started to scream and tear apart his room. He knocked over his short table and his lamp. He tore the bed covers off his bed and landed on it kicking and screaming on his stomach.

”I didn’t want to do it! I didn’t, but everyone worked so hard and they changed the script for me and Mack was so nice, but I didn’t want to, I didn’t!”

Gerard looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked a sight with streaked make up and fucked up hair. He rubbed his eyes and looked again…then he rubbed his eyes again and stared. In the mirror was his former self.

”What?”

At first the reflection copied exactly what Gerard did, including his face, but then the face slowly turned into smirk and Gerard stepped back and fell on the bed, but the reflection did not. It stepped closer to the edge of the mirror.

”What is this, who are you?”

_”Oh I’m Gee!”_

Gerard blinked.

”No, I’m Gee.”

_”No your not.”_

Gerard heard the voice next to him and turned to see a full reflection of himself in the glass of the patio door.

_"See, I'm the real you. The one that everyone wants to see. The Pop Idol and you *giggle* you are just a filthy whore."_

Gerard got up from the bed and stalked towards...himself.

"No I'm not! Don't call me that!"

_"Yes you are. That is why you let all those men touch you."_

"That was for the TV show!"

_"You know you wanted them too. You even got Mack off. He got turned on at the idea of being able to fuck you and you wanted it. You wanted him and all the other men to fuck you and fill you up with their cum. You wanted them to cum all over your face...filthy whore."_

Gerard screamed and threw a shoe at the window. It shattered, but that made it worse because now his other self was free and was standing on the balcony. He ran to it and grabbed at it cutting his hands up. The other Gee just laughed.

_"See? You can't do anything right. Why don't you just go away and let me take over again. Frank would be much happier with me anyway. His little Pop Tart as he used to calls me."_

The other Gee leaped from the balcony to the top of the wall. Gerard scrambled after him leaving bloody hand prints on the white washed wall. He watched as Gee balanced walking on the wall and lifting one leg up. Gerard now scrambled to the wall and stood on the ledge. He was having a hard time balancing.

"Fuck, I used to be good at this."

_"Yeah, well now you suck cause you got fat. Do the world a favor and just fall."_

Gerard watched as Gee's hand came out and pushed him backwards and he lost his footing. He slipped and waited to meet the ground.

_***TimeStamp: 15 Minuets Earlier***_

Today... No, the whole week...Month, actually, has been a pain in Frank's ass. Work, home and fiancé piled up on him like a tidal wave. He never had time for himself now-a-days. The stress caused him to be temperamental and depressed. He had stopped by the liquor store on his way to Gee's. He was going to surprise the younger man with his favorite bottle of sake and maybe they could unwind together. They needed it. It was why he came home two days early from his business trip. As he entered Gerard's apartment complex he parked right in front of his building and hopped out of his car with the sake in his hand. The type of sake brand was always hard to find and was usually sold out at the local liquor store. Gerard was going to flip when he saw it.

"Surprise! Baby, I'm here!"

Frank used his key to get inside and he shut the door behind himself once he was he in his fiancés home. The atmosphere seemed... different.

"Gee?"

Frank stuffed his keys in his pocket and started for Gerard's bedroom.

.

"Gerard."

He called out again. This time sternly. Frank pushed open the bedroom door and what he sees makes him drop the sake on the tiled floor, causing it to shatter.

"What the--?!" 

He reached out, pulling Gerard by the back of his shirt. The younger man crashed into his arms.

"What the hell were you trying to do?!"

Gerard watched as Gee jumped off the balcony wall to the lamp post. He tried to scramble forward again, but something was pulling him back now.

"No wait!"

Gee giggled and waved.

_"See you later whore."_

"No, don't go!"

Frank tightened his arms around his hysterical fiancé and yanked him away from the balcony completely.

"Who are you talking to?!"

Gerard's eyes were glazed over a wild. He continued to struggle with whoever was holding him.

"No, let go of me! You don’t understand! He's getting away!"

• Sunday

Frank quickly, without letting go of Gerard, glanced out to the balcony and stared. He didn't see anyone. 

"What're you fucking talking about!? Babe, there's no one out there!"

Gerard kept pointing out into the night as Gee skipped from lamp post to lamp post getting further and further away.

"No look! Look!"

Frank followed Gerard's finger. Still, he couldn't see this person Gerard claimed was 'getting away'. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Gerard. Look at me."

Frank gripped his fiancé's shoulders and shook him sternly. He wanted him to snap out of it.

”Gerard.”

Gee was far enough out that he was out of sight and Gerard groaned sinking down to his knees.

"Gerard."

Frank tried to get the younger man’s attention again. 

"You need to look at me and tell me what the hell is going on. What's wrong? Why did you nearly jump off the balcony?"

He gets on the floor with him and grabs his hands, gently, and attempts to look into his heavy lidded eyes.

Gerard tries to focus. He knows someone is there with him. He thinks it's Frank, but Frank won't be home till Friday...wait, it is Friday? Did he lose time

"I-I-Is it Friday?"

"No baby, it’s Wednesday. I came home early to surprise you."

Now, if the younger man would just look at him...

"Frankie...you're here? You're home? How? When?"

Gerard reached up and touched Frank's face smearing the blood from his hands across his cheek.

"Frankie?"

Frank gently grabbed Gerard's wrist as soon as he noticed the blood on them and pulled his hands off his face to examine them. He then saw that the door to the patio was broken. What the fuck happened!

”Baby, did you trip? How did the door break?”

Frank wanted answers, but he had to fix the broken boy in front of him first.

”Hold on babe, let me get the first aid kit and get you patched up.”

Frank hurried to the bathroom and grabbed everything he would need to fix Gerard up. He couldn't believe this shit. It was like last week all over again. Frank returned to his fiancé's side and got down on his knees. 

"Are you gonna' tell me what you were doing out there?"

Frank asked the younger man as he started to tend to his wounds. Gerard watched as Frank bandaged his hands. He laughed lightly.

"You are getting too good at this now. I need to stop giving you practice."

The phone rang after three rings the machine picked up and Gabe's voice filled the room.

"Hey Kitten, hope you are getting some sleep. That was some scene today huh? Still you made it through like a trooper. Sorry about Mikey's behavior. I didn’t want to say anything in front of Mack, but I don't know what got into him. I kept reminding him that it was fake, but he kept arguing that rape was rape. At least the worst is over now right? Make sure you study your script for Monday. Have a great weekend Kitten."

Frank stilled just as he wrapped the last of the gauze around Gerard’s wrist and looked up at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Rape? What rape? They have you acting out a rape scene? Is that why you're acting like this?"

He tried to sound composed, but images started flooding his brain... His beautiful, innocent Gee being 'raped'.

"Uh, yeah. The writer made my part bigger and basically my character has a personality switch after he is raped at the strip club he worked for."

Gerard giggled again looking at his bandaged hands.

"I feel like the Mummy. Arrrgghhh"

He waved his hands in front of Frank's face. Frank got up off the floor abruptly and raked his fingers through his hair anxiously. Gerard was too fucking much for him.

"Are you kidding me? Don't try to change the subject!" 

He yelled louder than he wanted to, but right now he was seeing red... Literally. Gerard's blood.

"You pulled a stunt like that because of a stupid fucking script?! I don't know if you realize this, but you almost fell! If I hadn't pulled you back you would have been on the ground outside with your skull cracked open!"

He was furious. They've had too many close calls lately. Gerard was supposed to be his fiancé. Not his destructive child. Gerard jumped back when Frank yelled at him. At first he was going to apologize and explain that is had nothing to do with the scene, but then he got angry. Why the fuck should he have to explain anything!

"Who the fuck do you think you are!? Don't come in _my_ apartment and yell at me like you own me! Get the fuck out!"

Gerard pushed hard on Frank's chest and Frank stumbled through the broken door onto the bedroom floor. Gerard stalked forward still screaming.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!"

The phone rang and Gerard snatched it up.

"What!?"

"Gee?"

"Mikey, tell Frank to get the fuck out of my apartment if he is going to abuse me like this!"

"Abuse, wait what?"

"He's yelling at me like he owns me!"

"Okay okay, calm down Gee. Let me talk to him."

Gerard threw the cordless down at Frank.

"Talk and get the fuck out!"

He stalked out of the room stepping on the broken glass on his kitchen floor. Not even paying attention to the bloody foot prints he was now tracking he went to the fridge and pulled out a Sappho. He popped the top and took a long pull. Frank was gaping in shock, holding the phone to his chest. He quickly snapped out of it and pressed the phone to his ear.

"M-Mikey."

He stammered out, remaining on the bedroom floor. He wasn't going to leave. There was no way in hell he was going to leave Gerard alone.

"Frank, what's going on? What did you do? Why is Gee so angry at you?"

Frank got up slowly and stepped out of the bedroom. He looked around for Gerard and spotted him in the kitchen.

"We... He, uh, I yelled at him."

Gerard glared at him and took another long pull of the bottle. He continued to glare till he made Frank uncomfortable and he left the kitchen.

"You yelled at him? Is that it really?"

Frank sighed and entered the bathroom so that he could speak to his fiancé's brother privately.

"He's insane, Mikey. There's something going on with him. And...a-and he did a rape scene? How come I'm just hearing about this?"

"Yeah, there was a script change to make Gerard's part bigger. I didn't like the idea, but Gee said he was fine with it and of course Gabe agreed. He doesn't see what he is doing to Gerard's career if he wants to go back to music. I couldn’t watch it because it seemed so real to me and brought back…but when I left they were taking a break and he was smiling and laughing with his co-star of the scene so I guess it was all okay. So what exactly happened?"

• Sunday

Frank cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Mikey's response didn't clear up the reason for Gerard's misbehaving, but it made him more relaxed to know that Mikey wasn't for the scene either.

"Well, he was standing out in the balcony... like literally on the balcony, the railing! I caught him just as he was falling off of it. He was reaching out into the darkness for something. He kept claiming that he saw someone out there, but Mikey, I saw no one! He also broke the patio door glass and I had to bandage him up, he was cut bad, not enough for a hospital, but I don’t know what to do with him and…”

"What to do with me!?"

Gerard pushed the bathroom door open hard enough for the knob to crack the tile behind it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my place and talking about me like I am a fucking child!"

Gerard grabbed the phone out of Frank's hand.

"Mikey, get your ass over here and get him the fuck out now!"

"Fuck, calm down Gee. You know Frank means well and..."

"Oh he does?! He means well!? Well I mean that he can fuck off until he learns how to treat me like an adult!"

"All right Gee, all right, give the phone back to Frank and just...just stay away from him till I get there okay?"

"Yeah, yeah Mikes I got it."

Gerard shoved the phone back at Frank.

"Just stay the fuck out of my way Iero."

Gerard turned and lost his footing slightly. He caught himself on the door and stalked out slamming it again. On the white tile floor there was several messy bloody foot prints where he was standing.

"Fuck Frankie, I am so sorry. I understand what you mean now. Look, I will be there in five minutes, just stay where you are and let him have his tantrum."

Frank watched the bloody footprints expand and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"H-he's trailing blood everywhere. What the fuck am I supposed to do? He keeps hurting himself, Mikey. I can't fucking deal with this anymore. I'm just gonna' go. I need to get the fuck out of here."

"*sigh* All right Frankie, just please, at least meet me somewhere. I still want to talk with you."

"Yeah, meet me at my condo. We'll talk there. I'm leaving Gee's now so I'll see you soon."

Frank exited the bathroom and stepped over one of Gerard's bloody foot prints. He can hear the younger man talking to himself about how he demanded respect and that he was sick and tired of being treated like a child. Frank wanted to scream at him to stop behaving like one and then maybe he'll be respected, but he decided against it. He just needed to get the fuck out before he did something he would regret.

"Frank, tell him I'm downstairs and that I told you to just meet me and I would stay in the car."

Frank hummed at the idea and mumbled out an OK. He ended the call with a quick goodbye and tossed the phone on the small sofa. 

"Gerard. I'm going!"

He called out so that wherever the crazy younger man was at would hear him.

• Today

"Is Mikey here yet?"

Gerard had calmed down a bit now knowing his brother would be coming.

"He's in his car. I'm gonna' meet him down so he isn't coming up."

Frank quickly and rushed to the front door. He pulled it open and before exiting he glared at his young fiancé.

"Call me when you're done acting crazy."


	6. I'll Be Your Best Kept Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I would do anything for you Gee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So for those that read the last chapter of **Cool Devices** thank you. For those that chose not to, I do not fault you. I had a hell of a time writing it and I am glad that it is over. No more of those kinds of fics for a while I think. I need a break. :(
> 
> That being said, let's get on with this chapter of **Perfect Blue**.
> 
> Gerard does a photo shoot the makes people question who he really is. One person in particular seems to know a side of him that is bent on remaining a pop idol. So the question is...who knows the real Gerard?
> 
> Title from "Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner" by Fall Out Boy

Brendon pulled into the parking garage. His mind was far away from what he was doing until he noticed the sign on the wall behind the personal parking spot. He turned off the car and got out. He pulled the blood spattered “Double Bind” sign down. 

”Stupid punk pranks.”

Brendon crumpled the sign in his hand and was about to throw it in the nearby garbage can when he heard it. It was soft at first, but there was no mistaking it.

_”I'll keep my jealousy close, 'Cause it's all mine. And if you say this makes you happy, Then I'm not the only one lying. “_

Brendon quirked an eye brow.

”Hello? Anyone there?”

No one answered him. Brendon sighed and continued to make his way to the elevator. Now the music was getting louder.

_”Keep quiet, Nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret And your biggest mistake. The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.”_

“This is not fucking funny man, show yourself!”

Brendon put venom he did not feel in his command. He was truly freaked out now. He moved quickly to the elevator doors now where the music was loud, but muffled. Then the doors open and the music poured out of them. Brendon looked down and saw a portable cd/radio on the floor of the lift.

_”So wear me like a locket around your throat. I'll weigh you down. I'll watch you choke. You look so good in blue. You look so good in blue.”_

Brendon stared down at the device and then felt pushed into the metal box hard. The doors closed and the music was muffled once more.

*

*

*

_”The body was discovered by one of the interns. Someone had stabbed his eyes repeatedly with a sharp object till nothing was left within the sockets. There were no other wounds on the body. Mr. Urie was most well known for his controversial writing style. His newest creation was the script for the mini drama, "Double Bind" starring the former pop idol Ger... ”_

Gabe turned the radio off with a soft click. He looked at Gerard in the rear view mirror. The young man was huddled against the door.

”*sigh* Look, I know this is a terrible thing that has happened, but we can’t let it keep us down. I mean at least you were mentioned in the news of his death and they called you the star!”

Gerard did not want to be known for the tragedy of the show. Still he wondered if he has a connection to it at all.

”I know, but maybe there is a connection to the letter bomb.”

”Do you think so?”

”I don’t know.”

Gerard stared out the window and sighed himself. The death of the screenwriter was brutal in its description and made him shudder. He could not imagine dying like that.

”Now, now, come on Kitten, let’s see that smile.”

Gerard giggled a little and turned to the window and smiled. Then he saw _him_. Gee was in the car going by on the other side of the street. Gerard saw the car slow down just as Gee’s eyes met his. He says something to him and Gerard gasps when he realizes what it is.

_”Serves”_

_”you”_

_”right.”_

Before he realizes it Gerard is out of the car chasing after the car with Gee in it.

”Gerard! Come on! What are you doing, we are going to be late!”

Gerard struggles to catch his breath from running. He looks at the car long gone and then turns back to Gabe. He must be losing his mind.

*

*

”Hey man, where were you last night?”

”You got me! I did it! I killed him!”

”I knew it!”

The three men behind Ray morbidly laughed. 

”Seriously though have you been to “Gee’s Room” lately?”

”Yeah, pretty intense stuff.”

”Is it really him though? I can’t help, but wonder sometimes.”

Ray chuckled inside. He knew what they were talking about and he knew the truth. He knew that unlike them he was special. Gee had answered his e-mail and had met him. He told him his fears and concerns. He was sweet just like on stage and he pleaded with Ray to help him. Ray of course agreed and Gee had favored him with a kiss. It was sweet like the boy with just a hint of something more if he did what was asked of him.

”Hey, do you believe the latest post?”

”I don’t know, but I’m not taking a chance. I am going to be there…besides I like Cham’s new sound.”

”Yeah, it’s kind of weird without Gee, but a good weird you know?”

As the boys continued talking Ray looked up at the poster with Cham on it. If Gee said he was going to be on stage with them, then he believed him. He smiled at the prospect of seeing _his_ Gee again.

*

*

*

”Oh man, I hope Gee can handle it!”

”Oh please, you know he is going to sashay into that room like he owns it.”

”Yeah, but this guy specializes in getting people to strip for the camera. “

Pete looked at Patrick and smirked.

”Yeah and I bet Gee will stun the guy by being stripped before he even gets a chance to ask.”

Patrick continues to laugh as Pete simulates Gerard stripping and the spreading his legs wide as the door opens.

”Hey, are you two going to take forever or what?”

Gerard’s older brother Mikey closes the door and Pete falls backwards and Patrick loses it now. They really did have to finish getting ready though.

*

*

*

”Come on honey, I haven’t got all day.”

Gerard hid in the bathroom of McCracken Studios. He had committed to this photo shoot, but he was super scared. The outfit he was supposed to wear looked respectable, but Bert had some ideas that Gerard was not sure he liked. 

”Kitten, we are on a schedule you know.”

”Okay Gabe, I will be right out.”

”That’s my girl.”

Gerard took in a deep breath and finished buttoning the vest. He looked in the mirror to fix his hair, but instead he saw Gee.

_”See, I told you that you should have stayed a pop idol.”_

Gerard rubbed his eyes and continued to stare at where his reflection should have been.

”Kitten come on.”

”Cut the shit, who are you?”

_”See? A pop idol, like myself, would never use language like that. “_

Gerard advanced on the mirror and gripped the sink.

_”I do have to get going now though. You see, I am singing with Pete and Patrick on stage today. Everyone is so excited to see us together again.”_

”Wait! You are me! I’m not singing with them, I’m an actor now!”

_”Stupid, no one wants to see that. They want to see me, Gee!”_

Gerard watched as Gee opened the door behind him, but it was not the studio or Gabe waiting for him. It was the concert that Cham was playing today. Gee winked at him before the door closed. Gerard turned around and opened the door and ran into Gabe’s arms.

”Easy Kitten. You look shook up. Come on, let’s get the show started.”

*

*

*

_”Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants. Pull a breath like another cigarette Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up). “_

Ray was watching Patrick sing and play guitar with Pete next to him and the new guys that joined Cham after Gee left. He had his recorder out just in case, but so far the show was half over and there was no sign of him. He sighed. Maybe he couldn’t make it.

_”On the oracle in my chest, Let the guitar scream like a fascist. Sweat it out, shut your mouth free love on the streets, but in the alley it ain't that cheap, now.”_

Ray looked down at his feet thinking about leaving when the crowd around him surged in volume. He looked up and there was his Gee.

_”I don't care what you think as long as it's about me. The best of us can find happiness in misery. Said, I don't care what you think as long as it's about me. The best of us can find happiness in misery.”_

Ray smiled and lifted his recorder up to capture the moment. He was not looking at Pete or Patrick’s surprised expression. He was fully trained on his Gee. At one point, Gee looked right at the camera and winked with a sly smile. Ray blushed a little, but kept filming. When the song ended Gee thanked the audience for coming to see him and then jumped out into the crowd as he made his way out. He walked by Ray and brushed a hand against his hip lightly as their eyes met and then he was gone. Ray knew that he was special to Gee and that is what mattered to him.

*

*

*

Frank woke up at an odd time. Earlier than most days and it was unusual. It was as if he were woken up by another person. A touch of his hair or a shove at his of shoulder--even a whisper in his ear. Something was nagging at his brain. It felt like routine. It's been one week. One whole week since he's last spoken to his fiancé. Gerard. Could that be it? Was he so used to the younger man waking him with a kick, a shove... a cuddle? Frank shifted in bed and sat up urgently. He felt so empty. Work didn't even fill the void and neither did the beer or wine. He needed more. His whole day had been a blur. He had his coffee--alone. He read the paper--alone. He had driven to work--without calling Gerard and asking about his day. Fuck, he thought, he missed that kid. He missed his laugh, his smell... His voice and his skin. He wanted to touch him and ask him how he was doing and what not. Frank has never been so in love and so pissed off at the same time. It was nauseating. Work goes by fast and before he knows it he's stopping at a convenience store to pick up a few necessities. It's like second nature to him... Walk in, say hello to the store clerk, smile at other shoppers... But then something changes when he gets to the register with all his thing, the magazine rack.

"What the fuck?"

He reaches out to the magazine that caught his attention. It was his fiancé on the cover with a suggestive headline.

**EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW &PHOTOS**

**Turn to page 25.**

It was almost like a 'wink, wink' at the reader/shopper. It wasn't subtle or innocent like his G was. Frank did just that, he turned to page 25 as quickly as possible. Even though he would buy it for sure he still wanted to see what was so 'exclusive' about it... He had a clue though. There was even a group of guys looking through them in the back. They were cat-calling and jumping over each other trying to rip pages out of the magazine and now that Frank knew what it was all about he wanted to swat the magazines out of their hands. There was his beautiful, young, innocent lover... Page after page losing his innocence.

**_”Of course I was nervous at first. I had never known anything else, but the life of a pop idol, but I knew I didn’t want to do that forever.”_ **

The first picture was Gerard standing by a window looking out with a far away visage. He was in a vest suit... All black. Sexy and covered like a proper boy should.

**_”Everyone on the set has been super kind to me and understanding that I am new at this. They say that I am very talented and that makes me happy.”_ **

The next picture he is enjoying a cup of coffee and in mid laugh. As the pictures go through, the interview becomes less important and more clothing has been removed. The final picture Gerard has nothing on, but the open shirt and the sheet barely covering him. Gerard is fucking sprawled out in a bed...Finger suggestively in his mouth, legs spread apart... and his eyes looked... those eyes didn't even belong to him. All Frank could hear are those boys in the back, hollering at another boy doing what he wished he could have done. He gathered every fucking magazine he could find of Gerard in his arms and carried them to the register with lust in his eyes; his hair wild and his face in a twisted rage. As Frank paid for his things he walked to his car, still staring at the pages of the magazine in shock... A quote from Gerard bold and enlarged stuck out and he couldn't help but stare at it as it screamed out to him.

**_”I love this life and I never want to look back at being a pop idol again and to those that think they can control me, I have my own message…You're not the boss of me.”_ **

Frank got home, fuming and ready to punch a hole in his wall. That quote was taunting him. It was meant for him, he's sure! Who else could it be? He wanted to call the younger man up, make him explain himself... make him change his mind about wanting to break their engagement. He was close to that point. How could Gerard do this to him? Pose half nude in a magazine and just... Just be so indecent? He was never like that so why was he starting now? Then it hit Frank. He could call Mikey. He might know what's going on.

*

*

*

Ray angrily threw the magazine on a pile with the rest. He had depleted his bank account buying as many as he could. Gee’s impostor made him look like a whore and slut, just like in the TV show. Ray turned back to his monitor and clicked on the link for “Gee’s Room”. He went to his messages and saw again he had one from Gee.

_”I am so glad that you believe me Mr. Toro. All my other fans have been fooled, but not you. I know that I can count on you, my number one true fan.”_

“Of course you can count on me Gee. I love you.”

”I am so glad to hear that Mr. Toro.”

Ray felt arms around his shoulder and spun the chair slightly. Gee slipped quietly into his lap and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

”I wish I had met you months before all this had happened. I bet if I did, none of it would be true now.”

”I would do anything for you Gee.”

”Yes you would Mr. Toro and devotion like that does not go unrewarded.”

Gee slipped from his lap to his knees. He reached up and started to unbuckle Ray’s belt. Ray stilled for a moment and rested a hand over Gee’s.

”Are you sure this is okay Gee? I don’t want you to feel like you have to…”

”I want to because it is you Mr. Toro. You are special to me and I want to show you how much.”

Ray let go and Gee finished taking off the belt and unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. He slip them down to his thighs and pulled Ray’s cock out. He licked it carefully just getting used to the taste before he engulfed it. Ray did everything not to thrust up. He did not want to hurt his Gee. Gee was bestowing a gift on him and he did not want to cheapen it to the kind of sex a whore would have. He could not tear his eyes away from the blond beauty between his legs.

”Does it feel good Mr. Toro?”

”Yes Gee. It feels perfect.”

”Good.”

There were no more words as Gee deep throated him and then swallowed. Ray cried out as the action made him cum much too quickly. He blushed as Gee choked a little, but stayed where he was. When he came up his lips were red and stretched and a little bit of cum was to the side of his mouth. Ray reached up with a shaky hand and used his thumb to wipe it off. Gee captured the digit and sucked on it lightly. Ray took in a shaky breath as he watched Gee lavish his thumb like it was another cock. He felt his own cock twitch again. Gee let go and smiled.

”I am glad you enjoyed that Mr. Toro. I will always give you what you deserve for helping me.”

Ray reached out and pulled the boy onto his lap. He thumbed the jeans open he was wearing and carefully reached in and pulled his cock out. Gee let out a sigh as he circled it lovingly and began to pump it slowly.

”Mr, Toro, please.”

”Ray, call me Ray.”

”Ray, oh God Ray.”

Ray quickened his pace on Gee while kissing and sucking lightly on his neck. As much as he wanted to mark up Gee and show he was his, he needed to remember that he was a professional. Gee seemed to understand his concern. He opened his shirt and showed his pale white skin.

”Here, no one will see it. It will be our secret.”

Ray leaned into the location on Gee’s chest that was offered to him and pulled the flesh into his mouth. Gee tasted so good and Ray gripped his cock harder as he slid the other hand around his waist and pulled him in so that he could latch on better. Gee began to buck in his lap and it was making Ray hard again.

”So good Ray, please, I’m so close.”

”Cum for me my Gee.”

Gee obeyed Ray’s command as he tossed his head back as hot spurts of cum erupted from his cock onto Ray’s hand as he milked him through the orgasm.

”That’s it Gee. So good for me.”

”Always for you Ray, always.”

Gee leaned over and kissed him with passion filled lips. Ray just groaned and enjoyed it.

*

*

*

When Ray woke up Gee was gone. He had his hand around his cock, which was limp now, and he was sticky with cum. Ray got up and waded through the pile of magazines stripping as he went and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

*

*

*

Mikey walked in the door with two six packs. He figured after the freak out that Frank had over the phone with him, that he would need it. No sooner did he put the bags down came the buzzer from downstairs. Mikey hit the intercom.

"Come on up Frankie."

He did not wait for an answer, just unlocked his door and started to put the groceries away. When the door opened in rushed Frank with a twisted crushed magazine in his fist.

"I wanna' burn this damn thing, every fucking copy out there!"

Frank threw the magazine down on the kitchen counter and pointed at the photo of his fiancé. Frank's face was red and covered with sweat. He's surprised steam wasn't blowing out of his ears.

"Easy Frankie easy, look I know that Gee..."

Mikey did not get any further as Frank punched the wall over the kitchen counter.

"Frank!"

Mikey ran over to the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice. He grabbed a kitchen towel and wrapped it up. He crossed the and angry older man and took his now bleeding fist and wrapped it in the towel.

"Frank, nothing is going to come of you destroying yourself or my kitchen. Now let's sit down, here have a beer, and we can talk this out okay?"

Frank was fuming. He nodded his head frantically and took deep breaths. He couldn't even open his mouth to speak because he knew he would scream. He wanted to lash out more than anything, but none of this was Mikey's fault... Talking it out would suffice. For now.

"He just... he's not himself. The Gee I know wouldn't..."

Frank waved his good hand around. He couldn't say it. Mikey saw the Frank was shaking so opened the beer for him and then held it so that Frank could drink it down. He did not expect Frank to drain the bottle completely.

"Jesus Frankie, I guess you really did need a drink huh?"

Mikey cracked open another one for Frank and one for himself. He helped Frank drink the next one. but thank fully Frank only drained it a quarter of the way this time. Mikey took a sip of his own.

"I think that Gee is trying to prove to everyone that he is not the innocent pop idol that he was. Maybe he is going to an extreme, but Gabe was there for the shoot and no one took advantage of him if it makes you feel better."

Frank winced at the thought. He tried not to imagine something like that happening to his fiancé.

"Yeah, it does... But it still doesn't take away from the fact that he's doing this. Have you gotten a chance to talk to him?"

"No, I was with Cham during the photo shoot and then I had to go and help out a friend this week. I know that Gabe has been keeping close tabs on Gee lately. Honestly, he has been so busy with his increased part in the show, that I don't even know if he is eating. It worries me that you are not around to take care of him."

Frank hummed and shrugged his shoulders. All he could do was take in everything Mikey was saying without busting out into dramatic tears... or bashing his fist through the wall again.

"Well... I would love to be by his side, ya know. He's mad at me. He's always fucking mad at me."

Mikey could see that Frank was getting pissed again. He thought it better to move them away from any more walls.

"Hey Frankie, let's go into the living room. We can watch a little TV while your hand chills a little more."

Frank just nodded and Mikey grabbed the bottles and led Frank to the sofa. They sat down and he turned on the TV. They settled in quietly for a few minutes, just nursing their beers. Just as Mikey thought it was safe to speak, a commercial came on for "Double Bind". 

**"This week on Double Bind. Youji finds himself in a compromising position at his next modeling gig."**

The screen faded out to Gerard wearing a button up shirt and a skimpy pair of shorts. He was on a bed backing away from an actor who was meant to be a photographer.

_"This was not what I thought you meant when you offered me an in depth interview Mr. Tobias."_

The camera then turned to the sleazy actor they chose for the part. He was waving around what looked like negatives.

_"Now honey, if you don't want anyone to see these extra shots that we took after everyone left, you will be a good boy and do as you are told."_

The next shot was Gerard straddling the photographer it what looked like a sex style pose. The camera moved behind him as he gasped into the air. It panned down and showed an ice pick held in his hand. Then once again he moved to show the man's face.

_"See baby, I told you if you stuck with me you would go places."_

Gerard’s face could not be seen, but his voice rang out.

_"Oh yes, I am going to go somewhere, but it won't be where you are going."_

_"Oh yeah, and where is that doll?"_

_"Straight to hell!"_

The camera moves to the shadow on the wall and it is Gerard lifting the ice pick and plunging it into the photographer. A streak of blood lands on the wall which is featuring the fuzzed out elicit pics that the man was talking about. Then the scene dissolves into the "Double Bind" logo.

Frank laughed wickedly. He nudged Mikey and threw his head back. He lost it. He finally cracked.

"I don't know what I'm gonna' do, Mikey." 

When he needed to be away from Gerard there he was... but not really. It wasn't his Gerard.

"I should call him. Should I call him?"

Frank sat down again, letting his knees touch Mikey's. He was begging the younger man deep down. He needed guidance.

"You should, but first you really need to calm down Frankie. That was not Gee just now. You have to remember that. That was Gerard acting. I mean seriously, could you imagine Gee killing anyone? He can't even kill a spider."

Frank blinked. He looked Mikey in his eyes.

"The Gerard I know wouldn't act like that. He would tell the directors--the producers that he wasn't comfortable that role. That's the problem. This acting phase is changing him."

Mikey sighed. He was just not getting through to Frank. They needed to change the subject.

"Hey, you know what you need right now? You need to watch some stupid as shit comedy, get drunk and smoke up with me."

Before Frank could say anything, Mikey was off the sofa pulling out "PCU" and grabbing his water pipe. He rarely used it, keeping it hidden from his younger brother, mostly just on social occasions, but Mikey thinks he can make an exception for Frank. Frank sighed, nodding. He could go for that. Mikey was good company and he really did need to clear his mind.

"Yeah... Okay. Sure. Sounds good."

"Sweet, I'll throw the movie in and grab some more beer, you light up."

Frank watched Mikey leave with a small smile on his face. His fiancé's brother really knew how to calm him down. It was scary in a way. He had no idea how Mikey did it. Frank lit up and started smoking. He wasn't big on these sort of things, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to unwind.

*

*

*

"Holy shit! Did you see that? He fucked up the wrong car!"

Mikey was howling with laughter as the asshole prep of the movie revealed that the car that was wrecked was not his like they thought. He punched the sofa several times and then collapsed face first into Frank's lap. He reached down and picked up his beer and drained it. It joined the rest of the empties on the floor.

"Oh man, I love this part, fucking George Clinton!"

Mikey stood up, wobbling a bit and started to do this little groove to the music. Frank giggled, slapping his knee. Mikey's reaction was making him laugh more than the film if he wasn't being completely honest. He and Gerard shared that in common. The Way brothers are so expressive.

"And when that guy jumps off the stage to crowd surf and no one catches him. Lands right on his face!"

Mikey cracked up again and then fell backwards tumbling over Frank's lap and hitting his head.

"Ow, shit that hurts!"

This made them laugh even more. Their sides started to hurt.

"Oh God, oh God, I can't I can't i can't breathe!"

Frank was settling down and he started to pat Mikey's back, quietly laughing under his breath.

"Breathe, Mikes, Breathe."

He rubbed the younger man’s back as he breathed in and out. 

"Don't pass out."

"That sounds like a good idea, not the passing out part, but a nap...after i get something to eat cause man have i got the munchies!"

Mikey got up and pulled Frank into the kitchen. They raided the pantry for all Mikey’s junk food. They brought it back to the living room and tore into it. After sating their craving both Frank and Mikey sat back against the sofa and Mikey sighed.

"I'm glad you came over. I think we both needed this."

Frank sat back as well. He nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. He was in the moment he had completely forgotten about the whole Gerard ordeal.

"Yeah... We really did. We're overworked, man. We're gonna' be covered in gray hairs soon because of your brother."

Mikey yawned and snuggled up against Frank's side.

"Frankie, I am so glad we have you as our family."

He yawned again and closed his eyes. Frank wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. He yawned as well; catching Mikey's and smiled as the younger man snuggled against him.

"Me too." 

He answered as Mikey slowly started to drift off to sleep. He could slowly feel himself slipping too.

*

*

*

”Mikey?”

Gerard used his key to let himself into his older brother’s apartment. He could have buzzed, but he knew that Mikey had a habit for late afternoon naps so he decided not to. He closed the door and put the keys down on the table. He heard faint sound coming from living room.

”Mikes? You awake?”

Gerard went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He popped the top and took a sip.

”Ugh, gross.”

How Mikey could drink flavored beer was beyond him. He liked the simple taste of his Sapporo. Still he opened it and didn’t like to waste food. He rummaged through the closet for something to munch on, but it was empty. 

”Mikey needs to go shopping I guess.”

Gerard mused out loud as he made his way into the living room. He walked in and stopped short. The beer bottle that was in his hand fell to the floor. The beer began to soak the carpet. He covered his mouth as he stared horror stricken. There on the sofa was his brother with his fiancé on top of him. Frank had his belt open and he jeans were slack on his ass. He was between Mikey’s legs. Mikey had one leg wrapped around Frank’s thigh. He had a shirt on, but it was rucked up showing most of his chest. Mikey had one arm hanging down and the other pushed into Frank’s hair. Frank arm was tucked under Mikey’s head and his face was buried in the crook of his neck. On the coffee table were several empty bags of junk and chips. The floor was littered with beer bottles. Gerard also saw a water pipe. This shocked him the most. He had no idea that his brother smoked, let alone his fiancé…rather ex-fiance. Gerard backed up out of the room slowly. He tripped over a kitchen chair. But caught himself. He heard Frank mumble from the living room.

”Gee, turn that down will you babe?”

Frank thought that Mikey was him. He had slept with his brother when he was high and drunk and thought it was him! Gerard grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment forgetting to close the door behind him. He never saw the face in the foyer mirror smiling and laughing at him as he passed it by.


	7. Was Yesterday Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”It’s okay, there is no way that illusions can come to life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is really a mind fuck. Don't be surprised if you get confused and have to read it more than once. Visually the anime is easier to understand, but I did the best I could to show that in words. I hope you guys get it and enjoy it. ^-^

_***"Gee's Room"***_

_”Thank you everyone for coming to the show! It was wonderful singing for all of you again! It really is where I belong!”_

*

*

*

”I don’t know about myself anymore.”

”Well…how do you know that the person were a second ago is the same person you are now? A continuous stream of memories, saying that we each only have one fixed persona.”

”Doctor, I am scared that my other self will do something that I don’t know about.”

”It’s okay, there is no way that illusions can come to life.”

Gerard looks out into the crowd and sees the man with curly hair and falls a step back.

”CUT!”

”Gerard honey your line.”

”Oh shit.”

”Ugh, this rain sucks,”

Gerard turns to his co-actress and apologizes for messing up the scene. At that moment the sky opens up and everyone scatters.

”Come one Kitten, lets get you some place warm and dry.”

Gerard hurries into the car with Gabe. He shakes out his head as he leans back and sighs.

”Cheer up Kitten, I have a surprise for you.”

”A surprise?”

”Yeah, were going to go see Patrick and Pete. They are doing a podcast at the studio.”

”Sweet! I have not seen them in a few weeks!”

”Yeah and your brother should be there too.”

”Oh…good.”

”Is anything wrong Kitten, you two aren’t fighting are you?”

”No, it’s not that.”

Gerard didn’t say anything else. When he closed his eyes he still sees his brother and his fiancé on the sofa in post coital bliss. He never said anything to either of them, but he had been avoiding both of them purposefully.

”Here we are Kitten.”

The rain had stopped when they arrived. Gerard did his best to shake off his woes, and put on a smile with the thought of seeing his friends again. He heard one of their new hits on the ride up in the elevator and he tapped his feet to it. When the doors opened he had a bit of a spring in his step. He made his way to the office with Gabe and smiled to everyone there. Some of them congratulated him on the recent episodes. They said how amazing his acting skills were. This made Gerard felt really good. Gabe lead him to the studio are where the podcast was going on. He saw the top of Pete and Patrick’s head and snickered to himself about that the height of the chairs must have been pretty high cause they were both short. Gabe was talking to the board operator and Gerard raised his hand to wave hi, but he stopped holding his breath. There on the end of the table was Gee.

_”All right everyone, this was a lot of fun, but now we have to go. Ready? 1,2,3, bye bye!”_

Gerard clearly heard Gee’s voice chime in with the guys and he stumbled back into Gabe. Pete and Patrick just noticed him and started to wave, but Gee got up and left the room. Gerard pushed away from Gabe and ran after him. He exited the studio just in time to see Gee going into the stair well. Gerard threw the door open and saw Gee on the floor right below him. He ran skipping every other step.

”Stop! Who are you?!”

Gee just giggled and kept going. He seemed to be going faster than Gerard no matter how fast Gerard ran. Gerard slipped and fell the last five steps. He slammed to the ground losing one of his shoes. He stood up leaning against the mirrored wall.

_”Look at you; you’re a pathetic useless whore.”_

Gerard looked at the mirror and Gee smirked at him. He heard the door to the stairwell close and forgetting his shoe, he ran after him. Gee smiled as he turned the corner and Gerard increased his speed only to slam into someone. He got up and kept running vaguely realizing that he had just crashed into Frank. Gee went out the door into the rain and Gerard did too. He chased him down the road slamming into everyone while Gee was able to seamlessly slip by everyone and still be able to turn his head and smile at him.

”No wait! Stop please!”

Gee crossed the road and Gerard ran after him just as a truck was coming. Gerard turned and saw the lights and stared at it. He heard his name being screamed, but he did not move as the lights came closer.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up in bed to his doorbell ringing. He got up out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and answered it.

”Hey Gee, cake?”

*

*

*

Gerard sat with Mikey in his bedroom eating the strawberry shortcake that he brought and drinking coffee. 

”It’s been a while hasn’t it Mikey.”

”Yeah Gee, it has. I was worried about you.”

”I’m okay, I’m just tired. Acting is not as easy as people think.”

”Well at least you are doing something that you love right?”

Gerard didn’t say anything, just stared in his cup of coffee. Mikey reached out touched Gerard’s shoulder.

”Gee…I read the last few entries on “Gee’s Room”. It’s really strange and I think it’s better if you stayed off of it. The fans are a little crazy there.”

”Maybe that’s a good idea.”

Gerard reached for his fork and picked at the cake.

”Maybe he is more me than I am. What if that is the me that is buried deep in my heart. I mean, what if my other personality started to suddenly act on their own?”

”It’s okay, there is no way that illusions can come to life.”

”Mikey?”

”CUT!”

”Gerard, that is not the line.”

”I swear I am going to have nightmares about this scene.”

”I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again promise.”

Gerard looks out into the crowd and sees the man with curly hair and falls a step back.

”Hey are you alright?”

”Yeah, I think I am.”

”Alright guys, let’s try again, take 2 aaannnndddd, ACTION!”

Gerard woke up in bed to his doorbell ringing. He got up out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and answered it.

*

*

*

”It’s been a while hasn’t it Mikey.”

”What are you talking about? I was just here yesterday!”

Gerard looked down at his coffee.

”Was yesterday real?”

Mikey sighed and took a bite of his cake.

”You’re weird Gee.”

Suddenly Mikey jumped as Gerard broke the cup in his hands by crushing it.

”Gee!”

Gerard lifted his hands and looked at the blood on them.

”It’s real isn’t it. The blood Mikey, it’s really there.”

*

*

*

_”Today I went to the city to do some shopping. I know I have so many cute outfits, but I just can’t help myself, I am a sucker for good sales!”_

”I guess I went shopping today.”

Gerard looked at “Gee’s Room” and saw pics of him carrying a bag from a trendy boutique that he used to go to when he was in Cham taken by fans that were there. He was so tired, but he would not sleep. His answering machine was full of messages from Mikey, Frank, and Gabe, but he didn’t answer any of them or erase them. Now when the phone rang, it just kept ringing.

*

*

*

”So what you are saying is that the murderer is an illusion that he created?”

”Yes. He has a fear of this imaginary man with curly hair and then doubles that figure with the serial killer that is taking out all the models.”

”But illusions can’t kill right?”

”Yes, but what if the illusion found a way to possess someone?”

”But, how is that possible? All those men that were killed were…”

Bert yawned and drained his beer.

”Man this show is shit. I swear it’s a fucking acid trip. The only thing worth watching in it is that sweet piece of ass. Man if his agent was not there, I would have seen if I could have gotten him in bed. I bet he would have too.”

Bert let out a loud burp at the same time bell rang at the door. He got up and grabbed his wallet. He swayed a little getting there and when he opened the door a young man stood there with his pizza. He had a cap low on his head so that Bert could not see his face.

”Right, so how much do I owe you kid?”

The boy said nothing, instead he dropped the pizza bag on the floor.

”What the fuck man?”

Bert bent down to pick up the bag mumbling that the kid was weird when suddenly he could not see out of one eye. Then he screamed as the ice pick that was shoved in the socket was ripped out. Bert hit the wall and the guy rammed the ice pick into his stomach. His next attack was right through his cock. Bert pushed him away and stumbled from the room moving slow because he was still drunk. He ran into the next room and shut the glass door, but the guy attacked him through the glass and plunged the pick into his back. Bert cried out again and lunged for the phone near the television.

_"Now honey, if you don't want anyone to see these extra shots that we took after everyone left, you will be a good boy and do as you are told."_

He left a trail of bloody prints along the wall and holder as he fumbled with the phone. It slipped and fell on the floor and he lunged for it, but the guy impaled it to his hand. Bert turned and still attempted to block, but it was a futile attempt.

_"See baby, I told you if you stuck with me you would go places."_

_"Oh yes, I am going to go somewhere, but it won't be where you are going."_

_"Oh yeah, and where is that doll?"_

_"Straight to hell!"_

Bert screamed over and over as the guy lifted the ice pick into the air and sent it into his chest multiple times and his hat fell off. Bert opened his good eye and the last thing he saw was the actor on the screen lifting the same ice pick as he is plunged into darkness.

”Alright guys, let’s try again, take 3 aaannnndddd, ACTION!”

Gerard woke up to the phone ringing. He crawled over to it and picked it up.

”Hello?”

Kitten! Are you okay?!”

”What, Gabe, of course I am.”

”Haven’t you heard the news?”

”No, I just woke up.”

”Christ it’s all over the news! The photographer, McCracken, that did your interview is dead! He was killed the same way that Urie the screen writer was!”

Gerard turned on his TV.

_”The police are thinking that this could be a grudge held against those involved with the drama series, “Double Bind”. The investigation is top priority for the precinct. We take you live to the press conference.”_

Gerard! Are you there!?”

”Yeah, yeah Gabe I am.”

”Look, just don’t go anywhere until I get there okay?”

”Right, see you later, bye.”

Gerard hung up the phone and went to get dressed figuring that Gabe would be there soon. He opened his closet and saw a bag on the floor from the trendy boutique that Gee was holding in the pics. He knelt down and pulled out the shirt sticking out from the top. When the shirt came out, Gerard had to hold back a scream as it was covered with blood spatter. Along with the shirt was a hat with a pizza place on it. Gerard backed up and crashed into his dresser trying to breathe.

”What the fuck did I do?”

His voice was cut by the doorbell ringing. He slipped on a pair of jeans and ran towards it hoping that it was Gabe, or Mikey, or even Frank. He needed the man’s arms around him so badly. He felt like he was losing his mind. The chain was across, but when he touched the doorknob it was yanked out of his hand and bunch of cameras flashed at him.

”Gerard! What do you have to say about these murders?”

”Are you afraid for your life?”

”Do you think the series is doomed along with your career?”

”Is it true that you are your fiancé broke your engagement because you were sleeping with McCracken?”

Gerard just stared at the reporters trying to get into his apartment, but the chain held tight.


	8. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Don’t worry Gee, we are almost home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> To my fellow readers on the East Coast, Snow Day Bitchies! ^0^
> 
> This means I have a whole day to edit and write! I am going o take full advantage of it too! ^-^
> 
> Only one more chapter to go in this fic. More people than I expected liked it. It makes me feel good to know that it is not just sex that drives interest. ^0^
> 
> More confusion for poor Gerard trying to figure out what is real and what is not. As the series wraps up though, Gerard finds himself in more danger than he thought possible. Nothing could be worse...right? @~@

Frank thought long and hard about what he was about to do. It's been a few days since he last saw or heard from his young fiancé. He was worried. He wondered how he was handling the murders and accusations on the news. Frank dialed Gerard's number and while it rang he thought about what he was going to say... He hadn't planned that far. Just as Frank took a deep breath the ringing stopped and the answering machine went off.

"Fuck."

Frank muttered and when it beeped he took another deep breath.

"Um... Gerard. Are you home? Uh, answer if you are. We need to talk... I'm worried about you."

He waited a moment. Maybe he was in the bathroom? After a few minutes pass Frank just ends the call and sets his phone down. He decided that he was going to call Gerard again in a few minutes or so. Maybe he was out and would be home soon. It wasn't like him to not be home at this hour. Frank sighed. He couldn't wait another minute. He picked up his phone and dialed Gerard's number. It rings... Rings... Rings... Rings. He expects the answering machine to pick up, but instead the call ends all together. It was full. The machine was actually full. That meant that Gerard hasn't listened to any of his messages. That was concerning. He always listened to his messages every time he got home at the end of the day. He needed to call Mikey. Maybe he knew what was going on with Gerard. Frank dialed Mikey's number and then remembered that he would not be home, but at the studio. He looked up the number and then quickly dialed it and pressed his phone to his ear. He needed answers. He wanted to know what was going on. Of course someone else answered and he had to wait for them to find Mikey. He would wait though as long as he had to.

He was worried. So worried.

*

*

*

"Talk to me."

Mikey was watching as Gerard did the scene where he had just killing the owner of the strip club for allowing his rape. Because of the murders, he was almost always on set with Gerard now. He could hear them murmuring about his younger brother and how he could be tied to the murders. Mikey told Gerard to ignore them of course.

_"Ignore them Gee, it's not your fault."_

_"Maybe it is. Maybe I'm actually not here. Maybe that truck killed me and I am haunting everyone exacting revenge."_

It was a crazy conversation to have. His thoughts were interrupted by someone bringing him a cordless phone. They didn't even say who was on it.

"Mikey, it's me: Frank."

"Hey Frankie, haven't seen you in a while, what's up?"

Frank sighed. It has been a while. 

"Um... Have you seen Gerard around? I called him and his answering machine is full. I wanted to know if he was okay."

"Yeah, he's on set right now. They are revealing that he is the murderer in this scene."

Mikey watched as Gerard held the ice pick. The director told him to breathe more rapidly than he did in rehearsals .Gerard must have been going for the Emmy cause he looked like he was hyper ventilating.

"It's a really crucial part too and...HOLY FUCK GERARD!"

Mikey dropped the phone and ran over as his younger brother fainted and crumbled to the floor. There were frantic cries of people to call a doctor that rang throughout the studio as Mikey slid to his knees and cradled his pale limp brother in his arms..

"Hello...? Hello?! Mikey!"

Frank shouted into the receiver. He could hear people yelling and it only grew louder with every second that passed by.

"Mikey?!"

Frank was in full panic mode now.

"What happened?! Hello!? Mikey!"

"Take him to the car so we can get him home!"

Mikey watches as Gabe walks off with his brother. He forgot all about Frank on the phone. All that mattered now was his brother's health. Frank heard everything loud and clear. Gerard was being taken to his home. He ended the call and urgently grabbed his keys and jetted out the front door, quickly locking it behind him. He was going to Gerard's house. He needed to see his fiancé and make sure he was okay.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up and he was in his bed. He had no idea how he got there. He looked around and saw that it was night time.

"I wonder what time it is?"

Gerard rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he came out he heard the TV on. Gerard headed to the living room. It was de ja vu, but instead it was his house. Mikey and Frank were on his sofa sleeping. Mikey was snuggled into Frank's side and Frank had his arm around him. Gerard's heart started breaking all over again. He went back into the bedroom and went back to bed, tears streaming down his face.

*

*

*

”Can you tell me your name?”

”Yeah, I’m Gerard Way.”

”And what do you do Gerard Way?”

”I’m a singer…no an actor.”

”Amazing detective. He actually believes he is this person Gerard Way.”

”Yes, this was his way of dealing with being raped. He created this additional persona in order to survive.”

”You mean…?”

”Dissociative Identity Disorder. As Gerard he could get away with the murders guilt free because each man hurt him in some fashion. By doing this…he salvaged his own heart.”

Gerard leaned against the glass and smiled at his reflection.

”That’s right, I’m an actor.”

”CUT! Play that back please.”

”Can you tell me your name?”

”Yeah, I’m Eric Crane.”

”And what do you do Eric Crane?”

”I’m a dancer…no a model.”

”Amazing detective. He actually believes he is this person Eric Crane.”

”Yes, this was his way of dealing with being raped. He created this additional persona in order to survive.”

”You mean…?”

”Dissociative Identity Disorder. As Eric he could get away with the murders guilt free because each man hurt him in some fashion. By doing this…he salvaged his own heart.”

Gerard leaned against the glass and smiled at his reflection.

”That’s right, I’m an model.”

”CUT! That’s perfect people! Congratulations! Double Bind is officially in the can!”

Gerard leaned up from the glass as everyone cheered and clapped. It was over. The show was over. Everyone, including Frank, was clapping. It was so strange... time had gone by so fast.

"He did good didn't he Frankie?"

Mikey leaned in a whispered to be heard through the clapping. He really was proud of his brother. Gerard was blushing at all the attention. After five years, he was still not used to it. Mikey remembered when this kind of attention was about him, but that was all in the past. This was Gerard's time. Frank nodded, smiling proudly. He loved seeing the younger man this happy.

"He was fantastic. I'm so proud of him."

Gerard made his way over to Mikey and his...Frank. He was just Frank right now. Gerard did not tell him that of course, but he is sure that Mikey and Frank will be happy together.

"Hey, so it's over huh?"

Frank smiled at Gerard. He wanted to kiss him right then and there, but things were still awkward between them... He wasn't even sure if Gerard wanted to be with him anymore.

"Yeah, I'm kinda sad to see it end."

Frank crossed his arms over his chest. It was best to restrain himself. He was so close to pulling Gerard into a hug and kissing him all over.

"Well everything eventually ends."

Were they still talking about the show or them. Gerard was not sure anymore.

"Hey Gee, go get changed so we can get to the after party okay?"

"Yeah, sure, be right back."

Gerard left his brother and...Frank as he made his way to the dressing rooms. As he walked he felt a chill as if someone was watching him. He was so preoccupied that he walked right into someone.

”Gerard, careful, you have your head in the clouds still.”

”Oh detective!”

”Gerard, the shows over remember?”

The actress chucked and leaned forward placing a hand on his shoulder.

”It’s okay, there is no way that illusions can come to life.”

She chuckled and patted him again. Gerard watched as she walked away down the hall. He turned toward the dressing room again, but then saw a man with lots of hair walking toward him.

”Hey Ro…”

He went to call out to the other actress, but she had disappeared. Suddenly Gerard felt a pain in his head and everything went black.

*

*

*

"Man, Gee is taking a long time. Everyone else has left already."

Frank looked around. It was true. Everyone had gone a while ago. He wondered if Gerard was okay.

"He really is... I'll check on him."

*

*

*

Ray did not expect this much of a fight from the impostor. First the bitch swore that he was the real Gee when Ray knew he was lying. He did not even know who Ray was! Ray had the boy pinned to the back wall and he was closing in on him. He had ripped his pants and sliced through his shirt. Ray had to admit that he was getting hard watching as the boy cowered helplessly with nowhere to go. He had his knife out, but he was going to take his time. Maybe he could see if the impostor tasted anything like the real Gee. He was sure that Gee wouldn’t mind, after all he asked so sweetly for Ray to get rid of the impostor, surely Gee would not begrudge him an little fun first. Ray licked his lips at the thought of ripping through the boy’s flesh as he fucked him raw. This was going to be a good night indeed.

*

*

*

Frank made his way to the dressing rooms as quickly as he can. He didn't want show his worry, but it was hard to hide.

"Gerard..."

He knocked on the dressing room door. No answer. He opened the door. All of Gerard’s clothes were still there. He had not even been here.

”Where the fuck could he be?”

*

*

*

It was a bad move and Gerard knew it. He was no match for Ray and his punch was pathetic and weak, but Ray’s was strong and he doubled over from the blow to his stomach. Ray pushed him hard against the wall and it started to move backwards. Gerard found himself flat on his back and Ray momentarily dazed. Gerard groans as he pushes Ray off and attempts to get up and out of there. As he is moving though Ray stirs and before Gerard can get to his feet Ray has grabbed his ankle and knocked him off balance.

”Where do you think you’re going slut.”

Gerard bangs his chin hard on the way down and bites his tongue. Ray clocks him upside the head and throws him down so that his head is hanging off the stage. How ironic that he is about to be raped or worse on the same set that the rape took place in the show. Ray is drooling and sweating as he takes off his belt and binds Gerard’s legs. He used the knife to cut his pants to strips. Gerard feels his underwear being torn off. This is happening, it really is. Gerard groans and flails his hand searching for something. His fingers brush the handle of something. He tries to focus and sees a hammer. He wiggles for it as Ray moves between his legs.

”Since you didn't care about fucking Gee’s career, I am sure you won’t mind getting fucked yourself. Slut.”

It’s almost in his grasp and he feels Ray’s bare cock nudge at his opening. Ray begins to push in and Gerard can feel the painful stretch of no lube preparation. Suddenly he has a grip. He lifts it up and swings wide. There is a sickening crack as it connects with Ray’s skull. He stands up and staggers in circles before falling over with his body completely still. Gerard get up and does not spare the dead man a look. He just wants to find Frank.

*

*

*

Frank turned to the sound of someone struggling down the hall. It was Gerard and he looked a mess. His clothing was torn, his hair was disheveled. Clearly something had happened to him.

"Gerard."

Frank rushed to him.

”Gerard!”

Gerard saw someone running towards him. His first instinct was to run. That Ray had come back to life and was here to finish the job, but as he looked he realized it was Frank. His Frank. He wanted that to be again. He needed the older man so much right now.

"F-F-F-Frankie..."

Gerard collapsed just as Frank got to his side. Frank panicked. He couldn't stand seeing Gerard like his. His fiancé. He held the younger man in his arms. He felt so fragile. Everything about Gerard was so fragile. Who could hurt him like this? 

"Gerard, what happened? Who did this to you?!"

"He a-a-attacked me, and tried t-t-tooo, but I hit him and he's d-d-d-d-d"

It was hard for Frank to make out what he was saying. He was stuttering far too much and it was difficult to understand. 

"What? Hit who? Gerard who did this? Tell me who fucking did this!"

Frank wanted to know so he could find the fucker and kill them.

"He said his name was R-R-Ray. He said I was not me, that I was someone else. He wanted to teach me a lesson. He said that if I was gone then Gee would be happy again, and he's right too! He would, he told me he would!"

Frank stared at Gerard in silence. He had a concerned look on his face. This was insane. It sounded like a schizo episode and Frank didn't know what to do. He knew he had to make sure Gerard was actually attacked. That he couldn't ignore. His poor fiancé looked like someone really man handled him and it wasn't sitting well with Frank.

"Where did Ray go? Where is he?"

"He knocked me out and dragged me to the set where we staged the rape for the show."

Gerard shivered remembering all the horrible things that the man said about him.

_”You make Gee so sad ruining his perfect pop idol image with your slutty ways! He said you fuck anyone that wants it and after that horrible magazine article with you displaying your cock and ass all over for anyone to see, I believe him. You are nothing, but a filthy whore and I am going to enjoy fucking you before I kill you.”_

Gerard thought about how he escaped.

"I killed him Frank. I killed Ray."

Frank felt like their world came crashing down around them. What was he supposed to do? He didn't expect this. Somebody was actually dead, according to his fiancé. What can he do now?

"Gerard... Are you sure he's dead? Are you one hundred percent?"

"I hit him in the head with a fucking hammer! I am pretty sure you don’t come back from that shit _Frank!_

Gerard was getting pissed. Did Frank think he made all that shit up?

"Show me." 

Frank wasn't sure he could believe the younger man. He wanted to... He really did, because he sounded so convincing. He wanted proof. He gripped his finance's hand and looked into his eyes. He needed proof.

"Fine!"

Gerard began to drag Frank to the stage area. He was pissed he had to prove anything. This man that was supposed to love him was asking him for proof. As Gerard got to the stage door he starts to lose his gusto. Suddenly he doesn't want to go any further. He is frozen to the spot. No, he had to go on. He pushed the door to the room open and then cried out.

”No!”

Frank wasn't sure about how he should react. Was Gerard fucking with him on purpose? Or was he truly this messed up in the head? Either way, Frank didn't like either answer.

"Umm... Gerard. I don't know--"

He interrupted himself as he walked ahead. 

"Is this where it happened?

Gerard pulled away from Frank and ran into the room. The body was gone. The wall was put back. It was all back.

"NO! HE WAS HERE! THIS WAS WHERE HE TRIED TO FUCKING RAPE ME!"

Gerard was beyond hysterics. He grabbed the hammer and brandished it at Frank.

"LOOK LOOK! THERE IS BLOOD ON IT!"

Frank jumped back in shock. This was crazy... But he couldn't help but feel sad. This was his lover and he was past his breaking point.

"Gerard, just put the hammer down. Let's just leave. Let's go. I'll make you some tea and a soup."

Frank was desperate. You could hear it in this voice. Then another voice joined his from the doorway.

"Frankie, what is going on? Gabe is ready to leave and...Gee? Gee, what are you doing?"

Gerard could not handle it any more. He just collapsed.

"Gerard!"

Mikey ran over to him. 

"Oh Gerard, I knew this was too much for you."

Mikey scooped Gerard up.

"Frankie, I'm going to take him home. Can you find Gabe and let him know?"

Frank nodded. Taking Gerard home was the best thing to do. He needed to get out of this place. It's gotten out of hand.

"Let me help you get him to your car. I wanna' make sure you two get there safe. Something odd is going on around here. I'm getting bad vibes."

What Gerard told him... he described it in grave detail. It had to have happened. He couldn't possibly that insane to have made it up. Well, whatever the case Frank was going to make sure he found out the truth. Frank got Gerard in the passenger’s seat and Gerard leaned his head against the cool glass. Mikey got in the driver’s seat and buckled up both him and Gerard. He rolled his window down so he could talk to Frank.

"You know what Frankie, I'm gonna take Gerard to my apartment, I think it is safer there."

"Alright. You may be right. I'll head to your place as soon as I'm out of here. Please, be safe. I'll see you guys soon."

Frank backed away from the car as Mikey started to pull out. He couldn't help but frown as his fiancé stayed pressed against the window. He couldn't see his face. His head was lowered and it just made him feel sad to see him like that.

*

*

*

”Don’t worry Gee, we are almost home.”

”Thanks Mikey. I’m sorry I lost it. Sorry for everything.”

Mikey patted Gerard on his thigh and squeezed in affectionately. Gerard felt safe and at peace as he drifted off again. He knew that his big brother would take care of him. He trusted him completely.

”Everything is going to be fine. I’m going to take you back to Gee’s Room where it will all be sorted out for good.”


	9. Will The Real Gee Please Stand Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Soon you will be gone and Gee can return to Cham and everyone will be happy again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Only one more chapter to go on this amazing fic! I am so grateful for my Geebear, *** _Digdeepenough***_ to have written all of Frank's parts! it really made the fic come alive more for me and even though his character did not exist in the original, I think she did a smashing job! ^-^
> 
> Okay, so Mikey is bringing Gee home and Frank is searching for Gabe, but all is not well and everyone is going to find out that people and places are not what they seem. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: 45 min. later***_

Frank doesn't know how long he's been searching the entire building for Gabe. But it had to be at least close to half an hour to an hour. He felt like he was wasting time, like Gabe wasn't even in the building anymore. Just as Frank was about to give up and retreat to his car he comes across a half open custodial door. There's water on the floor from what he can see. He walks closer to the area and now he's realizing that it's not water... it's blood.

"Fuck."

Frank mused aloud, palming his hand over his mouth in shock. He didn't want to open the door, but he knew he had to. It would answer so many questions. Slowly, Frank opened the door and what he sees makes him stumble back. There was Gabe and some guy... some guy that could possibly be this Ray guy Gerard had been talking about. They were strewn over one another like rag dolls. Their eyes looked like they had been gouged out, too. There was blood everywhere. All he could think about was what he should do next and then it hit him. 

”Gerard. Mikey.”

He needed to make sure they were okay. He rushed out of the building, full speed and jumped into his car without a second thought. Mikey said he was taking them to his apartment, but what if they were followed? Frank tried calling the apartment, but no one answers. He puts the car in reverse tearing out of the parking garage. He has a bad feeling and knows he needs to get there quickly.

_***Time Stamp: 15 min. earlier***_

Gerard woke up and stretched. He had not slept that good in a long time. He heard someone in the kitchen and looked to see a shadow in the hallway.

”Mikey, that you?”

He heard a muffled response, but just assumed it was. Gerard sat up and yawned. He was glad the show was over, but had to admit it was fun…well not the freaky parts and of course that guy Ray. Something caught Gerard’s eye and he looked over. His fish tank was full of live swimming fish. At first he smiled, but then he realized that was not right. He now took a good look around the room and realized that it looked like his room did before he quit Cham. Even the old Cham poster of Pete, Patrick and himself was still up on the wall. Gerard backed into the corner of the bad.

”Mikey? Mikey?! Where am I?”

_”Why you are in Gee’s Room of course.”_

Gee walked into the room dressed in a typical Cham outfit…but it was not Gee…it was Mikey made up to look like Gee. He even had a wig the length of Gerard’s hair back then.

”Mikey?”

_”Hmmm, oh Mikey left for a little while. He had some things to do.”_

”Mikey what are you talking about and what are you wearing?”

_”Oh this? It’s the new outfit for our comeback concert. Isn’t it pretty? It is going to be so much fun singing again!_

Mikey makes like he is holding a microphone in his hand as begins to sing off key.

_”Keep quiet, Nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret And your biggest mistake. The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.”_

”Mikey…”

_”No, not Mikey, I’m Gee now. See everyone wants you to be this, but you just did not get it. Now I can take your place and live out yours and my dream."_

Mikey giggles and Gerard loses it and screams at him.

"BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT!"

Now Mikey cracks for the first time.

"NO ONE GIVES A FUCK WHAT A FILTHY WHORE LIKE YOU WANTS!"

Mikey shows Gerard the ice pick in his hand as he lunges for Gerard. Gerard moves just in time to avoid being stabbed and the ice pick pierces the mattress and pillows causing feathers to fly everywhere. Mikey giggles and climbs off the bed. Gerard is caught between Mikey and the balcony to the outside porch.

_"Soon you will be gone and Gee can return to Cham and everyone will be happy again."_

"Don’t do this, please Mikey!"

Mikey stabs at Gerard again and Gerard backs out onto the porch. Mikey giggles as he swipes again and Gerard climbs on the ledge.

_"I'm sorry, Mikey is not here right now, please leave a message and the sound of his brother’s scream."_

Mikey attacks Gerard and stabs him with the ice pick in the hand. Gerard screams and loses his footing and falls off the wall grabbing at the ledge with his good hand.

_***Time Stamp: Present***_

Frank pulled up to the apartment not giving a shit about the parking zone. As he exits the car and slams the door he hears a scream above him. He looks up and sees someone hanging from a balcony ledge by one hand. He sees someone else trying to attack them. It’s so far away, but in his heart he knows it’s Gerard. He races into the building taking the stairs two at a time to Mikey’s floor. He's in front of Mikey's door, trying his hardest to get the door open and if it hadn't been for the chain he would be in by now. Gerard's screaming is making everything harder too. He couldn't do shit about it.

"Let me the fuck in! MIKEY! GEE! I’M HERE!”

Frank rams at the door with his shoulder. He uses the side of his head too and the pain is unbearable. He does it again and again till the door gives way and he falls to the floor on top of it. He head is spinning and he feels like he is going to black out, but he can’t or the two boys will be dead. Frank gets up and shakes off the dizzy feeling and runs into the bedroom where he knows Gerard is and he hopes Mikey is…alive too. He bursts in and the sight overwhelms him.Everythingis unclear again. He felt like he was trapped in an episode of The Twilight Zone. The worst fucking episode possible.

"G-Gerard...?"

No. Not Gerard. He can see that it's Mikey. He's dressed like Gerard or how Gerard used to dress when he was singing. Mikey turns to him and frank can see blood spattered on the front of his clothes. He knows it’s his fiance’s blood and it pisses him off.

”Mikey stop!”

Gerard sees that Mikey is distracted and he uses the opportunity to let go of the ledge and aim for the dumpster below him. It is a rough fall and he unfortunately screams alerting Mikey.

_”Aww, did the filthy whore fall down? Now we can really play a game of “Catch me if you can.”_

”Mikey!”

Frank moves into the bedroom as Mikey climbs on the ledge.

_"Sorry Frankie, no time to talk now. Gotta catch Gee,,,whoops, I mean me."_

Mikey giggles and the jumps out the window. Frank rushed towards the balcony. He leaned over the railing and watched the scene down below. Gerard has stumbled, clearly hurt by more than just the fall, out of the dumpster and was running down the alley. Mikey was climbing out of the dumpster seemingly fine. Everything looked so abandoned... almost like Mikey planned for everything to happen this exact time when no one was around. Frank thought about jumping too, but was afraid that he would get seriously injured and then be of no help to his love. Swearing under his breath, Frank rushed back out of the apartment and down the stairs again out into the night. He abandoned the idea of taking his car and just took off in the last direction he saw the two brothers run.

”Oh God, please God…”

Gerard was running as hard as he could, but every time he looked back he saw Mikey just skipping along behind him. 

_"You can run Gerard, but I will still get you and see, no one wants to help you, they all abandoned you cause they all want you to die."_

Mikey caught up with Gerard and grabbed him by the hair. He tries to stab him, but Gerard smacks him away causing Mikey to drop the ice pick down the drain.

"It was you! You killed them all!"

_"No my dear, that was Mr. Toro, but Ray was sloppy when he didn't kill you so I had to punish him."_

"You're you're crazy Mikey!"

Gerard took off running again and Mikey groaned, why could he just die like the rest of them. Mikey took off again huffing and puffing. He passed a garbage can and grabbed an old pointed style umbrella. This time when he caught Gerard he grabbed him and plunged the point into his side. Gerard screamed into the night, but no one heard him in the dark alley.

”AAAGGGHHHH!”

Frank could see nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, the street. He could see the fucking street and hear his fiancé screaming, but nothing else. He couldn't see him.

"GERARD!? GERARD, WHERE ARE YOU!?”

Gerard was in pain and it was getting harder to run. He ran out of the alley clutching his side into the street. There was cars going back and forth and he called out to them, but no one heard him. It was like he didn't exist. Mikey was able to get him again, but he managed to push him off at the expense of crashing into a store front window shattering the glass. Gerard caught himself before he could get cut worse than he was, but he could tell he was losing a lot of blood. He looked up and saw Mikey smiling at him.

_"Give it up Gerard. You just couldn’t handle the pressure, everyone will understand. I will take care of getting us new representation since Gabe is no longer able to breathe."_

"No, not Gabe."

_"Oh and I will take care of Frankie too for you. After all, he is more interested in me lately isn't he?"_

”You slept with him didn't you?"

Frank rounded the corner just as the words leave Mikey's mouth. He heard everything. The confession, the taunting... the lies.

"MIKEY! FUCKING STOP THIS!"

He was too far to be able to do anything physical. He knew maybe he could get through to the boy with words. He hoped he could.

_"Tell him Frankie, tell how much more fun I am, How I never piss you off or make you upset."_

Mikey smiled like he really believed it. Frank stood there, panting, trying desperately to catch his breath. He shook his head, stammering.

"T-That's not true! Mikey, I don't want you! I love your brother!"

Frank took a step forward, just slightly. He didn't want Mikey to do anything rash.

_"Well, he won’t be around much longer so you will have to change your mind won’t you?"_

Mikey smiled at Frank again and then ran at Gerard with the umbrella point. Gerard stood there frozen. He was about to be impaled. He looked over at Frank and mouthed that he loved him. He saw the happiness that he could have had with Frank in his mind as he waited for impact. Frank charged. As soon as Mikey went after Gerard. He charged at the boy with all he had. It wasn't like he had a choice. Mikey gave him no choice. Gerard saw Frank move, but Mikey didn't. Frank hit Mikey and he lost his balance pushing Gerard hard to the ground and impaling himself on a large piece of glass that was sticking up. Mikey felt his wig sliding and went to grab it pushing the glass in further. He cried out as he hung there for a moment before he screamed as he pulled off and wobbled backwards with blood gushing from the wound. He moved backwards toward the street. Mikey stumbled into the road and saw a bus coming toward him. He looked at Gerard and smiled with his blood streaked face as he faced the bus with his arms open wide. Frank couldn't let it end like this. He knew Gerard wouldn't want his brother to die. Even after everything he's done to him. So, Frank charged at him again. This time to save his life. Bright lights, and then Gerard can see nothing as the bus goes by. When it passes he sees his fiancé and brother lying still on the blacktop. Then the only thing that Gerard can hear is his own screaming as he passes out on the cold concrete.


	10. A Perfect Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No way, that's not him."
> 
> "Yes it is!"
> 
> "Why would a big name celebrity like him be in our hospital?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! The final chapter of this amazing fic! I had so much fun writing it! It was such a challenge to not have a fic be relationship focused! It was nice to know that I had the ability to write one like this! I may explanatory this style of fic again in the future. Now to Gerard's future. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy and as always, thank you to my beautiful Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ for writing Frank's parts! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

"So how is he?"

"There are good days and bad days. Some days he comes back, but most he is like this."

_Mikey looks at himself in the mirror and smiles at the image of Gee that smiles back at him._

"Please let me know if anything changes. Whatever he needs."

"Oh course we will let you Take care and good luck in your new movie."

"Thanks."

As he leaves the hospital, he hears the nurses whisper to each other.

"No way, that's not him."

"Yes it is!"

"Why would a big name celebrity like him be in our hospital?"

Gerard laughed as he walked out and put his sun glasses on. His freshly dyed red hair glimmered as the sun danced over it. He walked over to the car where his husband was leaning against the passenger door. Frank smiled at Gerard, dropping his sunglasses towards the tip of his nose. He can see that Gerard was in a good mood and this made him happy.

"Hey baby, how'd it go?"

"Well "Gee" spoke to me and told me about the new album that Cham is working on and that he will let me listen to it first because I am his number one fan."

Gerard smiled softly and sighed.

"Still no Mikey, but I have hopes that one day he will return to us."

Frank looked at Gerard, still smiling. He was so proud of his young husband for being so courageous and loving. He was a great brother.

"I think so too."

Frank opened the passenger door and waved his arm out in front of him in a gesture that was indicting 'after you'. Gerard giggled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you kind Sir."

As Gerard passed by Frank he felt him slide a hand against his ass and Gerard looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Why Mr. Iero, are you taking liberties from me?"

Frank chuckled and wiggled his brows at Gerard playfully.

"I'm gonna' do more than that as soon as I get you in the bedroom."

Even his tone was playful... dirty, too. Gerard ran a hand down Frank's chest.

"Why wait, we have a whole back seat and I am sure that James would understand and as long as we are discreet about it."

Frank flashed his husband a mischievous grin. This could be fun.

"Yeah? You discreet? That's a little hard to believe. Care to prove me wrong?"

"Oh baby, it's on now."

Instead of sitting Gerard crawls across the seat and strikes a provocative pose like in his last blockbuster movie. He then throws out one of Frank's favorite lines.

"Are you in a habit of keeping a girl waiting for pleasure Mr. Iero?"

Frank laughed. He couldn't help it. He knew his husband was trying to turn him on, but he was so cute. Without a word, Frank scoots over to him and pulls him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why don't you say that with a bit more intimidation. I won't keep you waiting any longer."

Gerard smiled widely. He heard the car door shut and James get in and start up the motor. Gerard reaches to the radio and puts on a smooth jazz station. He slides into Frank's lap and places an arm on either side of Frank's shoulders.

"I said are you in the habit of keeping a girl waiting for pleasure...M R. I E R O?"

On each letter Gerard ground down into Frank's lap feeling his cock hardening with every push. Frank groaned, placing his hands on Gerard's hips. This was more like it.

"If you keep moving your hips like that I won't be."

He brings his hands down, over the dip of Gerard's lower back and presses their bodies closer together. The friction he causes makes him buck his own hips up involuntarily.

"Fuck Frankie...I need you...now. Don’t want to wait till we get home."

Gerard had gained a lot more confidence over the last two years and was now not afraid to be who he was. Frank couldn't wait until they got home either. He knew they probably should do they wouldn't make a mess in the car, but he knew James would understand.

"We don't have to, baby. Lie back, okay?"

Frank moved his hands up Gerard's back, helping him recline gently. He didn't want to drop Gerard. He was strong enough to make sure that didn't happen. Frank started to work his belt off and unbutton his jeans as soon as Gerard was down.

"Frankie, I love you so much."

Gerard arched his body so that Frank could work his jeans off. He wanted Frank to touch him so much.

"I love you too, Gee.”

Frank started to get the younger man’s jeans off. He did it quickly and swiftly. He didn't want to wait to have him anymore.

"Ah, shit... Where did we put the lube?"

Gerard started to panic. They couldn't do anything without lube, it would hurt too much and...

"Excuse me folks, but I might have it up here."

James discreetly opens the partition between the front and back and let a small black bag slip in before closing it up again. Frank stared down at Gerard, laughing and shaking his head. Of course it was up there. It was always in the glove compartment. They were just too horny for their own good to figure that out. Thank God for James.

"The best Chauffeur ever."

"I guess this is why we have kept him for the past two years huh?"

Gerard realized that what he said may have just sounded pretentious, but he had not chance to apologize as Frank pushed the first lube covered finger inside him.

"Ahhh, its cold!"

"Not for long..."

Frank leaned over his husband’s frame as he carefully worked in a second finger. The lube would heat up soon and when he finds the younger man’s prostate he wouldn't complain anymore Looking into Gerard's eyes, Frank presses a chaste kiss against his chin and smiles when he starts to work his fingers in and out, slightly curling them in the direction he knew where Gerard's spot would be.

"Yeah, feels, ah ah, better now."

Gerard appreciated how much Frank took care of him always. He felt special. He felt loved.

"I think I'm ready now."

Frank had been waiting for those words to leave Gerard's mouth. He was painfully hard and if he had to wait any longer he would have ended up fucking the seat. He slowly and carefully pulled his fingers out and used the lube on his fingers to cost himself. It still wasn't enough so be squirted some more onto the palm of his hand and lathered himself up quickly. Frank took a deep breath, smiling down at Gerard.

"M'gonna' make this real nice for you, Gee."

He started to push in as he spoke. He gasped before he could actually get the rest of what he wanted to say out. Gerard was so tight. It was overwhelming. In a matter of seconds Frank was going to be a breathless, hip stuttering mess.

"Oh my God Frankie!"

Gerard gripped Frank's shoulders from underneath his arms and pulled him forward more so that he could feel as much as possible. He arched his back and made a vice grip on his hips as he crossed his legs and held him lightly against him. Frank gasped until his breath got caught in his throat. He was beyond in. He was basically apart of Gerard now. Nothing could stop him. Not the thought of hurting his lover, because the man was clearly into it. He could breathe, pull his hips back and then push them forward—full force. He cried out, burrowing his elbows by each side of Gerard's head and continued to thrust into him in this new angle. Gerard had never felt so good, so safe, so perfect. He glanced up with his fluttering eyes and as they drove the perfect blue sky covered them.

"Frankie, please, close so close."

Frank's hands planted themselves on Gerard's face. He looked into the younger mans eyes and he could see that he was most definitely close. He could tell by the way his body moved underneath him... Squirming, contracting—trying so hard to push against the thrusting. Frank moaned, quickening his pace. He pushed his lips against Gerard's and drove his tongue inside his mouth. Their lips moved against the others like a dance. Perfectly timed and concentrated. Frank was close.

"F-Fuck..."

He panted, detaching his mouth from the younger man. He couldn't stop himself from slipping.

"Mmmm, ahhhhh!"

Gerard felt it coming, building, simmering. He loved that Frank could make him cum without touching him. It was a long time before he was that relaxed that this was possible, but now...

"I can't...I can't hold back anymore Fraaankkkiieeee!"

Gerard bucked his hips and dug his nails as he cried out and came between them. The puddle of cum mixing with their sweat making everything more slick, dirty...perfect. Frank loved it. He loved the look of pure elation etched on the younger mans face and it caused Frank's jaw to go slack and wide. When he felt Gerard's body relax he came. Just one more thrust, still coming, he screamed out and dropped on top of the younger man.

"Babe... Fuck, that was... Fuck, that was so good."

"I love you so much Frankie."

Frank lifted himself off Gerard gently and smiled down at him. This man... This beautiful, brave man was all his. Frank was so proud of him.

"And I love you Gerard Iero.”

Gerard scooted up a bit and accidentally hit the sun roof switch. The panel slid open and Gerard looked up and saw a perfect blue sky above them. He smiled because finally, finally his life was like that, and even though his brother was still far away, one day he would have him back again and they would share this moment as a family forever.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~** **  
**


End file.
